Sandy
by Dallysangel
Summary: how Sandy feels when she finds out she's in the family way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the outsiders.

Sandy stared at doctor in disbelief. She'd been feel sick alright but this. She was only sixteen how was she going to cope. She brushed her naturally blond hair behind her ear and her crystal blue eyes began to fill with tears. To make matters worse her parents were Irish and strict Catholics they would not understand her shaming the family like this.

"Sandy would you like me to tell your parents?" The doctor asked.

His tone was cold not friendly or understanding like doctors were supposed to be. He was judging her too.  
She shook her head unable to speak with the shock. There was another problem. Sodapop Curtis. What would he say?

Sandy walked along the road back home. She was pale and tired looking now. She'd only had sex once how could this happen. Her mother told her to stay away from Soda, he was trouble she said but she didn't know him. Soda was sweet and gentle and kind. He wasn't like anybody she'd ever met before. He didn't deserve this.

The ground began to blur through her tears. What was she going to do. What if her parents sent her back to Ireland to one of those places she'd heard about. She had a cousin who kissed a boy and was caught by the priest. She was sent away for that. What would they do to her. Sandy took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm herself down. She still had a while before she had to tell anyone. She was only two months gone it was okay, this was not happening to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I don't own the outsiders.  
Thanks for your reviews look at the stars, NelllieGURL, chronic Scacasm and Nattanylizaard.  
Hope you like it and sorry for any spelling I missed.

Sodapop's eyes shot open to the sound of his younger brother's soft muffled crying. He threw his arm absentmindedly over him and Pony stopped. The moon shone through the old worn curtain illuminating Soda's pale face. He hadn't been sleeping much himself lately. His girlfriend had been a bit off with him lately and he didn't know why. Ponyboy turned and curled into Soda's arm. His eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to shut out the 'monsters'. His breathing began rapid and Soda sighed and spoke softly to him. After a few minutes Ponyboy stopped and relaxed. Soda couldn't relax he was worried Sandy was about to break up with him and although they hadn't been going out for very long, Soda had decided he loved this girl and she was one he was going to marry.

Sandy was laying awake too. She had been crying again. Her younger sister Katie was watching her chewing her lip. She loved Sandy to pieces and to see her like this scared her. She was only ten and didn't realised what was going on when Sandy began throwing up in the mornings.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. "Will I get Ma?"

Sandy stared at the moon through the window and shook her head.

"Are you sick Sandy?" She asked again.

"No Katie go to sleep. I'm okay."

Sandy touch her stomach gently as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She couldn't keep this secret for long. Soon she'd have to tell someone. Her mother would be so angry.  
She tought of her now. She'd been married at her age. By the age of nineteen Sandy's mother Margaret had moved to America to start a new life. She had Sean the eldest by then was expecting Mary. Margaret never said how they ended up in Tulsa. That's as far as the story ever went. Sandy was the third in a family of six. (Well they were Irish). The youngest was four year old Shane. The eldest twenty one year old Sean. there should have been more. Margaret had as many miscarries as she did children.

Sandy sighed now and rolled onto her side. what was she going to do?

Soda slipped out of bed and walked in the kitchen to get a drink. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Dallas Winston on the chair. Dally lit a cigarette and it was the glow of the lighter that had made Soda spin around.

"What's with you?" Dallas asked.

"Nothin" Soda shrugged "Give us one will ya?"

Dally nodded and handed Soda a cigarette. Sada glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. Soda had work in the morning too but he couldn't sleep.  
He sat on the couch and looked at Dallas. In the moon light he could see he was a bit busted up

"Were you fightin'" Soda asked.

Dallas looked at him strangely and nodded. "Tim and me had a disagreement."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Soda started to shiver. He was sitting in his just his underpants. Dallas watched him for a second.

"Soda if you're stayin' up will you put some clothes on."

Soda nodded slowly and got up and crushed his cigarette. He hadn't even taken one drag out of it.  
He climbed back in beside Pony and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. 

Thanks you guys for your great reviews.

Sandy sighed as she pulled her naturally blond hair into a ponytail. She was tired and pale and she was sure her mother was starting to notice something wasn't right. She sat down and applied as much make up as she could. If she didn't look sick then maybe she could get away with it for a bit longer.

It had been one week now since the doctor had told her and Soda had been on her back trying to find out what was wrong. Every time she looked at him she thought her heart would break. He loved her so much, that was clear to see.

Evie had even started asking her what was wrong. Sandy found that strange. Evie seemed to have something against her for awhile. They were only friends because Soda and Steve were best friends. But Evie only ever made small talk with her before. Evie refered to her as someone who tought she was someone.

"Sandra Martha Kelly get down here." Her mother called, draggging her back to reality.

Sandy sighed, it was impossible to get two minutes peace in this house. Her mother was preparing dinner and Sandra watched from the door for a second. She had to smile her mother wasn't just cooking she was mothering too.

"Sean you'll be late for work get a move on, Oh Shane will you get off the table. Mary will take your brothers and sister up to get washed up for dinner. Sandra." She called again in her thick Connemara accent "Oh there you are."

Mary waked by her with Shane, Katie and Patrick in tow. Sandy patted Patrick's head as he passed. At five he was her favourite. He liked to curl beside her while she read to him. Patrick was very quite bearly spoke since the death of their father two months ago.With jet black hair and big green eyes, people just loved him.  
Her mother placed a plate of food down infront of Sean and he ate like an animal. Sady couldn't look more different from the strawberry blond boy, but she knew Sean was always there if she needed him. he looked up at her for a minute and nodded towards her then ran off to find his shoes. Sandy blinked in disbelief how the hell did he do that? His food was gone in seconds.

"See ya ma." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Sandy why don't you drop by later."

She just nodded and watched him leave. Her mother turned to her.

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Her mother asked as Sandy began to wash some of the dishes before they sat down to eat.

"It's Soda ma."

"What sort of name is Sodapop anyway. I don't want you hanging around him Sandra I mean it."

Sandra sat now while the rest of the familly joined them noisely.

"Soda's alright ma."

"And cute too." Mary added then she saw the stern look on her mother face. She dropped her eyes to her plate and joined her hands. "Sorry ma."

Margaret sighed and loked back at Sandy "I know he is Sandy it's the company he keeps and no mother or father to keep them in line."

"Darry's doing just fine ma."

"He's just a boy."

"Well da had two children and was married when he was Darry's age ma."

Margaret's eyes saddened . Patrick sr had died two months ago and she missed him terribly. He was a drunk and he spent all the money on booze but he never once raised his voice to her or the children. He'd get drunk and come home singing some Irish rebel songs which Margaret hated. He died of liver failure. He was only forty.  
Margaret was only thirty eight herself but she looked more like sixty eight. her hair was grey and her hands rough form all the work she did. Her face was lined with wrinkles from worrying about where the next meal was coming from.  
Sandy couldn't eat. She loked at her mother and sighed. Surely her news would kill her off. Oh Margaret was a very strong woman she'd coped with her fair share of things over the years but this was something very big.

"Okay join your hands and lets say grace." Margaret sighed.

Soda was waiting for Sandy at the nightly double. He wasn't sure why she didn't want him to pick her up, it was freezing. he guessed maybe it had somethig to do with her mother. Steve and Evie were making out in the back seat of the truck, Soda sat on the bonet smoking and loking at the stars.  
He saw Sandy coming in the distance, she looked gorgeous in a yellow dress and a yellow ribbon in her hair. She also wore a white cardigan and a jacket.  
He jumped off the truck almost twisting his ankle and walked over to her.

"Hi." Soda said shly not sure where he stood anymore.

Sandy threw her arms around him suddenly feeling extra guitly about the way she'd treating him.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter Four  
I don't own the Outisders.  
thanks for your reviews please keep them coming.

Sandy began to cry and Soda held her tight. This was beginning to become a habit. Sandy's moods were up and down. Soda thought maybe it was to do with her father. Ponyboy had been the same when their parents died. Fine in minute crying the next. 

"Soda" She began.

"Hey there Greaser?" A voice said coolly.

Soda let go of Sandy and turned slowly.

Sandy backed up against the truck. Steve shot up in time to see five Socs surround his friend. He jumped up fixing his belt and turned to Sandy.

"Get the gang." He hollered at her. Sandy nodded and took off.

Steve knew she'd be no good in a fight but Evie would be fine. He'd seen her and Sylvia take on many a Soc. He found it highly amusing to watch. Sandy hadn't gone too far when she ran into Two-Bit. He looked at her strangely as she ran up to him. Sandy quickly explained the story and he told her where to find Dallas. Sandy nodded and ran on. Dallas was were Two-Bit said he'd be. He was standing outside Buck's smoking a cigarette. Sandy was sure the fight would be long over by now but she felt she had to tell him anyway.

Dallas watched her come slowly up the steps. Sandy didn't mind saying that Dallas Winston terrified her. She quickly spilled out the story and asked him to let Darry know. She was tired and was going home.

Soda was on the ground fending off punches. This had turned out to more like a rumble. More Socs had turned up and so had more greasers. There were punches flying everywhere and in the middle was Evie. She'd jumped on some Socs back and was hitting him on the head.

Someone grabbed the Soc that was on Soda and tossed him to one side. Darry held out his hand and pulled him up.

"Soda we gotta get of here man. The fuzz will arrive any minute."

Ponyboy had arrived too and was laying into a smaller soc. Darry grabbed him and headed for the truck. He picked up several of the gang along the way. Dallas shook his head when Darry approached him and continued to puch his victim. They could hear the sirens in the distance and Dally decided maybe it would be better to leave. He jumped into the back of the truck as it was pulling off.

Soda smiled at Evie. "You did good." he said although it hurt to talk.

Darry looked at him in the mirror he could hear the pain in his voice. Soda had received a good kicking in that fight.The socs hated him and it didn't help that most their girlfriends thought he was cute. "Maybe we should get you the hospital"

"No they ask too many questions." Soda replied his breathing coming in short pants.

Steve lay his head against the window of the truck, it was pounding from adrenaline and drink. His knuckles were all grazed from where he punched the hell out of some Socs faces. He smiled to himself at the memory. He had a small cut over his left eyes and had to wipe the blood away every few seconds.

Two-Bit was pretty bad off too. He was barely conscious after the Soc he was fighting started banging his head off the ground. Darry was so pre occupied with Soda he didn't even notice and it wasn't until Evie, who was supporting a black eye herself, starting shaking him that Darry stopped the truck. He turned around the look in the back. They were a sorry looking bunch really he understood now why respectable people would cross the street to avoid them, looking like this they'd scare anyone.

"Okay that's it." He sighed and turned around to head back to the hospital.

The waiting room was full of Greasers. Causalities from the fight. Darry had to half carry in Two-bit and Soda was paling by the minute. The recepionist looked up as they entered. She called for a trolley for Two-Bit and Soda and made the rest take a seat.

"What's wrong with you kids, somebody will get killed one of these days." She sighed.

Darry watched as Soda was taken off. He had some forms to fill out but it was hard to concentrate. He looked over at Pony and Steve.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"I barely had time to hit anyone I'm fine." Pony said.

"Steve?" Darry asked asked again.

"Humh what? oh yeah fine just fine." He said wrapping his arm around Evie.

"Where did Miss Prim go?" Evie asked.

Ponyboy glared at her, who was she to judge Sandy. Just becase she'd rather fight. Girls shouldn't fight in his opinion.

"She went home." Dallas answered. "She said she was tired. To be honest the girl didn't look so good."

"No she never seems to look good these days." Evie added recieving another look from Pony


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. 

I don't own the Outsiders Thanks again for all your reviews. I greatly appreciate them

Sandy lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach was churning again she wasn't sure how much longer she could cope with this. Her mother was calling her from downstairs and she sounded angry.It was half eight on a saturday morning why was she waking her up so early. Sandy walked slowly down scared she would throw up there and then but she managed to swallow hard and stood in front of her mother. she'd sent teh younger children outside so Sandy knew it was serrious.

"Where you involved in this fight last night?" She asked.

Sandy looked confused and shocked. Her eyes went huge, how could she have known. Then she saw Darry sitting on the couch. What was he doing here. Why did he tell her mother about the fight anyway. Darry was staring at his feet like a naughty schoolboy waiting outside the headmaster's office.

"W-w-what fight."

"Don't act all innocent with me young lady." She continued. Then she turned to Darry and sighed. "and you should keep your brothers under control. Fighting in the street like hoods. They should be in care."

"Hey." Darry blazed angrily. Nobody insulted his brothers like that, they were good boys. "It aint Soda's fault the Socs like to jump us." Then realising who he was speaking too he added. "Ma'me" Remembering his mother wouldn't have approved him speaking to someone like that.

Sandy watched the scene her blue eyes went huge at the way Darry spoke to her mother. She secretly wished she could stand up to her like that too.

"Darry came by to see if you were alright." Margaret said ignoring his outburst completely.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Sandy said quietly.

Margaret nodded and turned to Darry. " You heard her. Sandy see him out." Darry stood up head bowed. How could someone who was just like him make him feel like something she had scraped off her shoes. Why did she speak to him like that. Sandy walked him out touched by what he'd just done.

"I came to tell you that Soda was fine." He said. " A few cracked ribs but otherwise he's fine."

"Good I was worried about him."

"Why didn't you come around last night Sandy if you were worried." Darry's eyes were colder towards her now.

"I couldn't I felt sick. Darry I came home last night and fell asleep."

Darry sighed and nodded.

"What about everyone else?" Sandy asked.

"Two Bit's got a concussion and is still in hospital. Everyone else is fine just cuts and bruises."

"My ma aint gonna let me anywhere near Soda now you know."

Darry smiled now softing towards her. He had to admitt he liked her. He could see what Soda saw in her.

"Yeah sorry about that. She tricked me into it. She has this way doesn't she"

Sandy laughed softly. If only he knew. "Yeah she really does. She only has to look at you and you confess. She should work for the fuzz"

"She's got one thing right Sandy I should take more control of the boys"

Sandy laughed at that. " If you had any more control over Pony the kid would be locked in his room all day."

They both heard Margaret call and Sandy threw her eyes skyward and sighed deeply. It was nice talking to Darry she never saw this side of him anytime she saw him he was stressing over something or yelling at Ponyboy.

Darry wasn't sure why he was able to speak to the girlfriend of his sixteen year old brother but there was just something about her she seemed older and not so caught up with herself or something. He felt sorry for her too her mother was really hard on thoes kids but then again she was only trying to do her best.

Darry smiled and touched Sandy's arm. "Good luck" He sighed. "I gotta head to work anyway."

Sandy nodded and walked back inside. She had to admitt the fresh air had made her feel a lot better. Darry was going to hate her soon enough. She was going to have to tell soon.

I know I know I'm dragging it out but you'd be surprised how long you can hid a pregancy for. And Darry was a bit OOC. But I like to make him a bit more human.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the outisders. 

Thanks for your reviews.

"Okay" Sandy sighed. " Today's the day. It's time to tell Soda"  
It was early in the morning. Nine O'clock to be exact. She hadn't slept all night worrying about Soda's reaction.  
Sandy fixed her makeup in the bathroom mirror and smoothed out her top. She was starting to get a very small bump she thought. Or maybe it was just in her head. The banging on the door shook her. What was going on? Nobody was home who could that be.

"Soda?" She gasped.

Soda had been crying his eyes were red and he was struggling to breath. She invited him in wondering what had happened to make him like this. Soda said nothing at first he paced the room and took a deep breath.

"What is it Soda you're scaring me."

"Pony and Johnny got themselves into a little trouble." He sighed. "Dallas came round early this morning. They…they….well they killed a soc."

Sandy dropped to the couch. Johnny and Pony. This wasn't right. Those two couldn't do something like that.

"Shouldn't you be with Darry. He must be awful worried."

Soda's eyes blazed angrily. Sandy never saw him like that before.

"Darry hit him last night. Before he ran off."

"Darry did what?"

Soda wiped his eyes now and took a deep breath as he told Sandy all about Ponyboy falling asleep on the lot and not coming home. How Darry had hit him and Pony ran off and it was all Darry's fault.

Sandy listened and then put her arm tightly around the crying boy.

"You know it's not Darry's fault Soda. He was just so worried about Ponyboy."

Soda wiped his eyes again suddenly feeling very silly. It was so hard being the voice of reason between the two brothers that Soda had just broke down. He was so worried and he hadn't slept since Pony ran out he was tired, tired and emotional . He knew it wasn't Darry's fault really.

"Go home Darry doesn't need you to worry about too."

"He thinks I'm out trying to find them. Dallas swears he doesn't know anything but I know he's hidden them somewhere and it aint Texas. Sandy how did my little brother get himself into this? The fuzz were round for ages questioning us all. Dallas got arrested even."

"Dallas why?"

"They thought he did it first. Dallas told the fuzz the boys were in Texas. Darry fit to bust him."

Soda stood up now and walked towards the door. Then he smiled sadly as he hugged Sandy. "Don't know what I'd do with you babe."

She smiled and nodded. "look you need to be with your family until they're found. I don't wanna see you till you're coming to tell me Pony and Johnny are safe got it?"

Soda nodded and walked off. She felt her heart ache after him. He looked so deflated how could she tell him now. Sodapop didn't notice the tears welling up in the young girls eyes as she told her to leave and he didn't know that the following week would be one of the worst in his life. But then again what sixteen year old would.

Darry jumped up when Sodapop walked through the door his eyes were full of hope. He sighed heavily and his eyes grew sad again when Soda shook his head. Dallas had left quickly, he was sure Darry was about to beat him to a pulp and he knew he couldn't tell him where the boys were the that would make them accessory's.

"We're gonna loose him over this." Darry cried placing his head in his hands.

Soda was beside him now feeling very guilty for the what he told Sandy. Nobody had slept. Two-bit hadn't even cracked a joke since he'd heard. The whole gang were worried. Dallas had told them the boys were Texas. Two-Bit was just about ready to go after them too. Even Steve was worried and he wasn't just worried for Johnny either.

"I never thought Ponyboy.." He began. "That kid wont survive the cooler." He sighed.

Darry glared at him and Steve shut up but Sodapop knew what he meant and he was right.

"Where the heck is Winston?" Darry growled through clenched teeth.

Two-Bit glanced up. "Don't take it out on him he did what he thought he right. Dally was protecting Johnny is all."

Darry whirled around and picked Two-Bit up by the shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Dally hid my kid brother." He spat angrily. " My brother is missing I need to know if he's okay." He let go and rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb.

"Hey Darry they'll be fine." Two-Bit said showing he didn't hold a grudge against the older Greaser. "They just gotta be. "

The whole house went silent. No-one knew what to say. What could they say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

I don't own the outsiders.  
Thank you all for your reviews again. Hope you're enjoying the story.  


"Sandra Martha Kelly in here now?" Her mother's voice bellowed through the house. The words actually sent a shiver down Sandy's spine and she wasn't sure way. There was something in the tone, something in the way she called her name.

Sandy walked into the room where her mother stood with her back to her. She was staring out the window towards the lot. The town had been a hive of activity since the death of Bob the Soc the day before. He mother turned slowly to face her and took a deep a breath.

"Do you think I'm blind?" She asked quietly. Even though she'd sent everyone out so no-one would hear this conversation. Margaret Kelly was a firm believer that even the walls had ears.

Sandy shook her head unsure where this conversation was head but she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The vomiting. Not eating, sleeping a lot. You've lost so much weight. You're pregnant aren't you?"

Sandra's jaw hit the floor but she felt like a huge weight had been lifted form her shoulders. And then she saw it. It was so tucked away In the corner so she barely saw it but as her eyes darted franticly around the room she noticed the small red suitcase. Her eyes shot up to meet her mother's stony face.

"W-w-what's that?" She asked surprised that voice came out in a small whisper.

"Is it that hoods?" Her mother asked ignoring the girls question.

He's not a hood." Sandy answered quietly.

"Is it his?" Her mother said again. Her jaw was clenched and her face was pale. She didn't shout but she made it clear in her tone that she was not impressed.

Sandra shook her head slowly tears streaming down her face.

"I suggest you tell him goodbye."

"Goodbye where am I going?" Sandra asked in alarm.

"You can't stay here. You've committed a sin a mortal sin. You've shamed the family. Your cousin Sarah in Florida is taking you in. I'm allowing you to say goodbye because that family is going through hell. You are going to face what you did."

Sandra nodded and walked out the door. Poor Soda everything he's been through and now this.

Darry was laying on the couch although he wasn't sleeping his eyes were closed. He hadn't slept at all since Pony had gone and Soda had slept for about half an hour. They just couldn't believe this was happening. The Soc's weren't happy about Bob being killed either and came over regularly jumping greasers. It was like open season on the east side. Nobody dared walked alone it was two or more at all times. Darry had barked these orders at his own group as soon as they realised the repercussions of Johnny's and Pony's actions.

"Carry your blades too but try not to use them use them a bluff." He'd warned. His eyes were sad now, not cold and hard just sad and worried. Soda was the same his eyes stopped dancing and he was quite. Usually he couldn't keep still for too long now it was like all the life was gone out of him. They tried to carry on with work and all but there was a hole that could only be filed by two of the quietest people in the gang.

Sandy knocked on the door lightly and Darry's eyes shot open. Nobody knocked who was knocking? He got up to answer it and smiled when he saw Sandy.

"Hey you here to see Soda?" He asked tiredly.

Sandy just nodded and Darry stood back letting her into the house.

"Hey Soda." He called.

Soda came running out of the bedroom. Darry had ordered him to lie down earlier and Soda had gone reluctantly. He skidded to a halt in front of Sandy and sighed.

"Can we talk in your room?" She asked so quietly Soda barely heard her.

He nodded puzzled and led her to the room. Sandy took a deep breath and sank onto the bed. Soda sat quietly and looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked noticing how red and puffy her blue eyes were. His first thought was that maybe some Soc's had got their hands on her. A dark liked crossed his face as he waited for her to begin.

"I'm sorry Sodapop." She began crying again. "I'm going to Florida to see my cousin for a while."

There was a long moment of Silence. Sandy wasn't sure if she could do this to him but she sighed and continued

I'm so sorry I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Soda's eyes widened and his face went even paler then it already was. He studied his hands for a moment. This is the last thing he needed with everything else that was going on. He took a deep breath and reached over and hugged her tight.

"You don't have to." He soothed. " Sandy I love you I'll marry you."

"It's not yours Soda." She blurted the words out and words could not describe the look on the young boys face. It looked like she ripped the heart right out of his chest. Her words cut him in two and took him by surprise.

"But how I was your, well I was your first."

She nodded. And chewed her lower lip nervously.

"About two weeks after that I met a guy and I didn't mean to it just happened."

Soda swallowed hard and looked at her again. He watched her for what seemed like hours, mulling things over in his mind.

"I'll marry you anyway Sandy. I love you."

Sandy shook her head and stood up. She didn't even look back as she walked out the door.

Her mother was waiting for her and as she handed her the suitcase she sighed.

"I can't have you back Sandra. You're on your own."

Sean was going to drive her to Florida. This was his baby sister not matter how she shamed them he was going to make sure she arrived safely even if it would take him almost two days to get there. This could very easily be him.  
Sandy watched her mother from the window. She turned her back walking inside and Sandy let the tears fall freely.

Okay I know in the book she went to her Grandmother but that didn't fit into my background for her so I changed it a little.  
Also I'm not sure how long it would take to drive from Tulsa to Flordia so i guessed. I just couldn't send her off on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Disclamier I Don't own the outsiders.  
Thanks for your reviews guys. 

Soda stared at the bedroom door. He just couldn't believe what had happened. He really thought they'd be together for ever and now she'd just up and left. Everyone seemed to be leaving him these days. His parents, Pony and Johnny and now Sandy. He sighed lowered his head and the tears rolled silently down his cheeks. Darry had seen the way Sandy walked out and figured something serious had happened. He stood at the bedroom door and watched his kid brother silently. He wasn't sure what he could do. After a few seconds he walked over and held him as he cried. Sodapop curled up in his arms he just couldn't help it the floodgates had opened."She's pregnant." He cried between sobs.

He felt Darry flinch and stiffen as if Soda had punched him.

Soda looked up at him and saw the disapointment on his face.

"It aint mine." He said again. "i'm always careful. Although..." He trailed off this was his big brother he wasn't going to get into this with him.

"It's okay." Darry said. "It'll be okay."

"It wont she's gone to her cousin's in Flordia."

"Well maybe it's for the best Soda."

Soda lowered his eyes again and took a shakey breath and sighed. He heard the door bang it made him flinch with shock.

"Geez I hope Pony and Johnny are okay." He said suddenly sitting up and wiping his face with his bedding. He didn't want them to know why he was crying.

It was Steve and he was cursing as he entered. Darry went out to meet him.

"What's going on?" Darry asked.

"Socs, they're everywhere."

"Steve who's with you?" Darry asked quickly noticing that he seemed to be alone.

"No-one. It's okay I can handle myself."

"Damn it Steve they'll kill one of us if they can. Especially our gang Steve, you can't walk alone."

Steve lowered his head and nodded. He had to admit he had underestimated how bad the Socs were. He had to run here and he only just made it. A car load of Socs had been out to get him. He was lucky. He usaully wasn't one to run from a fight but he wasn't that stupid either and there was no way he would've surrived if tehy'd gotten a hold of him.

"Where's Soda?" He asked lighting a cigarette to steady his nerves. He'd decided not to tell Darry about his near encounter.

"Right here." Soda said as cheerily as possible runing into he room and jumping on the couch.

"How you guys holding up?" He asked looking at both Curtis boys. They both looked like crap. He knew they weren't sleep hell no one was sleeping not even him. He was worried about what they'd do to Johnny if he got caught. He swallowed hard at the thought of it.

Soda looked at Steve's cigarette and watched him as he took a drag out of it. Steve handed him one and looked at Darry.He knew there was soemthing more going on here. Soda was quiter then usual and he knew him well enough to know something was up.  
Darry nodded towards the kitchen and Steve followed him in.

"Sandy's gone."

"What do ya mean gone? Where."

"Florida. She's pregnant with another guys kid"  
He noticed a dark look appearing on Steve's face as he glanced towards Soda.

"That Bitch." He spat.

Soda was sitting on the couch staring into space. He turned his head when hee heard Steve.

"How could she." He spoke coldly. That in his opinion was the worst thing a girl could do to you.

Soda got up and walked out the door. Darry turned to Steve.

"Quick follow him. I don't wanna loose another brother." Somehow he just knew Soda wouold perfer to be around Steve instead of him. Anyway Darry was always in the house these days just incase news came through.

Steve nodded and ran after his friend.

"Hey." He called and Soda stopped and waited for Steve to catch up with him. "Darry told you huh." He asked still not looking at Steve.

"Yeah that was a lousy thing to do to you man."

Now Soda turned his head and nodded slowly. "You reckon."

"Look she aint work thinking about."

"Who aint?" Two Bit asked appearing from nowhere. He made the two Greasers jump. Two-Bit laughed at their reaction in spite of himself.

"Sandy dumped me." Soda said slowly.

"What a week to pick huh Steve." Two-Bit sighed.

"That's not all. She got pregnant with another guys baby,." Steve said coldly. He noticed the crushed look on Soda's face as he said the words.

Two-Bit's jaw nearly hit the floor. Sandy? He never though she was the kind to fool around. Talking about it was still too raw for Sodapop Curtis. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the hot tears that threaten to fall. He wasn't going to cry here. "Look let's get off the streets man. The Socs are out for blood and they sure aint getting any of mine" Two Bit said looking around him to make sure there were no Socs.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Any parties?" He asked.

Two-Bit shrugged.

They decided to take Soda home he didn't look too good. He was pale and had started to shake slightly. They saw Dallas in the distance with Tim Sheppard. That's how they knew for sure the East side was getting Dangerous because Dallas and Tim were not afraid of getting jumped by Socs.

"I think Buck's having a Party." Two- Bit grinned watching them.

"Yeah that's the last thing Soda needs. Hank Williams playing at full blast. That'd make anyone sick."

Two-Bit smiled and shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Thanks again for your reviews guys. Keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  


Sandy stared at the small white house as it came into view. It was a lovely house in the middle of no-where. Perfect to hid the family's guilty secret. Sandy's cousin was in her forties and was as old fashion as her mother. She came to the door with her hands and her hips. Her lips pressed so sternly together they disappeared into a thin white line. Sarah wore no make up and she dressed like a nun, long black or navy skirt, white blouse and a navy or black cardigan. She wore her long black greying hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her brown eyes were so cold looking even Dallas Winston would've shuddered under her gaze. She never married or had any sort of boyfriend from what they'd heard.  
Sean looked sympathetically towards his sister and tried to smile. "If I could I'd run with you." He sighed. 

"Just tell Soda I'm sorry." She sighed through tears. Sadndy seemed to be doing nothing but cry these days. She hated herself for it but she just couldn't help it.

Sarah stood in the doorway and waited for them to get out. She made no effort to greet them. Sean began to carry Sandy's bag but this was meet with a shout from the door.

"She's not sick" Sarah said. "She can get her own bag."

This was going to a long seven months. Sandy thought miserably.

Sean handed his sister the suitcase and followed her inside.

"I suppose you're hungry." She barked at the two. "I've prepared some supper. Sean you can stay tonight. I don't know why you insisted on driving her."

Sean reminded silent.

"Still you were always close you two."

She looked at Sandy now for the first time since she walked through the door. She looked her up and down in a way that made her want to run.

"You can put your bag upstairs. The spare room is ready. You can but the sheets on your bed and wash up for supper."

Sandy nodded daring not to speak and did exactly what she was told.

"I warned your mother something like this would happen." She heard Sarah say as she walked wearily up the stairs.

Sandy un packed her suitcase and made up her bed. She had a photo of Sodapop and her smiling in the summer sun. He had his arm wrapped tightly around and was grinning wildly. She was laughing and she remembered why. Two-Bit had taken the photo but he was drunk at the time and was trying to figure out how to get it to work. The photo had come out really well surprisingly. She could see from the picture how much he loved her. She placed it in the drawer of her bed side locker far away from the eyes of her cousin and let out a long tired sigh. She wondered how Ponyboy and Johnny were and how Soda was coping. It'd be all around the gang now what she'd done to him. What must they be thinking of her.

Sean appeared in the doorway and smiled at her.

"You're wanted downstairs." He whispered.

"I just wanna sleep." She sighed.

"You can if you want but you know you wont get fed till the morning."

Sandra remembered that from her childhood. Sarah had strict rules that had to be obeyed. One of them was if you missed a meal or were late for one you would not eat until it was time for the next meal. That meant if you missed breakfast you had to wait for lunch and so on. It didn't bother them much they hardly ate anyway. Sandra shook her head now and stood up.

"Might as well face the music I guess."

Sarah sat at the top of the table waiting. The food was set out on the table along with plates and Cuterly. Sandy felt her stomach rumble at the sight. As soon as they sat down they bowed their heads, joined their hands and prayed. Supper was eaten in silence. Sarah did not like conversation at the table. Food should be eaten in silence as a prayer of thanks to God. Afterwards Sandra began to clear the table and Sean turned to Sarah.

"I want you to look after her." He said sternly. "She's venerable."

He saw Sarah push her lips tightly together and clench her hands together in a pray like motion. He fingers were almost turning white she clenched them so hard.

"I will feed her and give her a roof until it is over"  
Sean was shocked by the cold tone of her voice. She was always stern when the children came to visit but everything about her now was cold. She hadn't even called Sandra by her name. Sean chewed on his lower lip. He really didn't want to leave his little sister here, in this house with no love or no warmth what so ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Guys thank you so much for your reviews.  


Sodapop Curtis shot up and took in a deep breath. It was late at night and the moon shone brightly in the sky. He'd only been asleep for about twenty minutes and as he rubbed his eyes he could see the light streaming through from the sitting room. Darry didn't even bother to try and sleep. It had been three days since Pony and Johnny took off and although he told Soda to go to bed he knew his younger brother wasn't sleeping either. Soda wandered to where Darry was sitting. For a second he thought he saw Johnny on the couch but when he looked again there was no where there. Darry looked up at his brother, he knew he's been crying again his eyes were all red and puffy. That's why he never protested when Darry told him to get some sleep. Alone in his room he let the tears fall freely his whole body shook with the sobs and ached with loneliness. He missed Ponyboy and Johnny and Sandy. 

"What'cha doing?" Soda asked Darry.

"Reading." Darry replied. Ask a stupid question, Darry had the paper in front of him.

"Anything about Pony or Johnny?"

"Yeah. They've got descriptions in it now. An article about Bob. They've got a picture of his parents too."

"Well they didn't interview us did they. Maybe if we were Socs they would've."

Darry sighed and nodded. It was true the paper was painting Johnny in a bad light, saying he had the knife and was ready to use it. Some guy called Randy said they'd only meant to scare Pony and Johnny, it was a prank that had gone wrong.

Soda scoffed at this notion. "They nearly killed our brother it says so there. They still call Johnny a murder."

Darry put the paper down and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd read and re read it about twenty times since that morning and the more he read it the angrier he got.

"Johnny should never have been scared into doing something like that." He said through clenched teeth. "Damn Socs"

Soda was taken aback by this although he felt exactly the same. Darry had never expressed such hate for them before. In fact he tried to stay out of their way and avoid fights if he could. Soda knew though that he enjoyed them once he was there.

Soda stared out the window now and sighed deeply. He was worried about his brother and his friend. He hoped he was okay, what if he was having nightmares again. Was it dark there. Pony wasn't great with darkness. Where was he?

He turned back to Darry his face serious now.

"Will they take him off us?" He asked so quietly that Darry barely heard him.

"I don't know baby. You should head back to bed."

Soda shook his head remembering the nightmare he'd had, now he had an idea what Pony went through.

"How are you doing?" Darry asked looking at his brother in such a way that it made Soda squirm. He didn't want Darry to know how much he was hurting, he had enough on his plate, but he had a feeling his older brother could see right through him.

"I'm okay."

He sat down now and sighed.

There was silence between them which was broken only when the door flew up and a figure staggered in. Soda jumped up and caught Steve as he fell in the door. He looked him up and down. Steve was bleeding from his nose and he could barely move.

"Socs?" Soda asked grateful for the distraction.

"No." Steve croaked weakly. "I was in bed."

Soda knew he meant his dad had attacked him while he was sleeping. This happened often usually Steve could run but not if had just woken up. Soda helped him to the couch where Steve lit a cigarette to steady himself. Darry came back with a cold cloth and held it to Steve's nose. He cussed as the pain ripped through him.

"Well the girls will be all over you at work tomorrow with sympathy."

"Ha like I get a look in with you there." Steve half grinned handing Soda a cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke them in the house." Darry sighed.

"Hey we could get jumped outside." Steve said.

Darry shot him a look that made him shut up quickly.

"I'll let you away with it now because you can't walk to the door let alone stand outside long enough to smoke a cigarette."

Steve grinned "Thanks Superman"

Darry had to smile himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Thanks for reviewing. Let me know what you think of this.

Soda sat quietly in Dallas' room playing with his hands. It was nine o'clock on a Friday night. Dallas had been in the middle of getting ready to go out when Soda knocked in to him. Dally watched him in silence. The guy had come here to ask him something but he hadn't said a word in over five minutes. Dally stuck a cigarette in his mouth and sighed.

"So am I supposed to read your mind or something?" He asked.

Sodapop glanced around the room and spotted something on the floor in the corner. He squinted then blinked and looked up at Dallas.

"Was Pony here that night?" He asked.

Dallas' eyes blinked in surprise and he followed Soda's gaze. The sweat shirt was still on the floor. He sighed and cursed but nodded slowly.

"Look I don't know where they are."

Sodapop shook his head. "Are they okay?"

"I'm sure they are. You know both boys were pretty shook up. I gave them some money to help them out. I'm sure they're in Texas somewhere." Dallas thought it would be better not to tell Soda about the gun.

Soda sighed and stood up. He looked at Dallas. " Will you be around later?"

Dally just shrugged "Was there something' else you wanted Soda?"

"No it doesn't matter now."

Soda hoped into the truck and sped out of the Bucks. He had meant to ask Dallas for money to go to see Sandy but now he just wanted to know Ponyboy was okay. He was sure Dallas was hiding him and he just wanted to let Pony know that they were all thinking of him, of them.

Darry's eyes darkened a little when Soda told him what he saw but then he sighed, he had figured Dallas had been involved alright. Johnny would've gone to him first.

Soda sat at the table for a moment then disappeared into his room. Darry sat on the chair studying his hand. These sleepless nights weren't doing them any good. Darry hit his hand with a hammer at work and today was his first day back after everything that happened with Ponyboy. He flexed it painfully and closed it again.

Soda appeared a few minutes later and looked at Darry. "I'm going out again." He shouted from the door.

Before Darry could reply he was gone.

Dallas opened the door and stared at the figure in front of him.

"Wow twice in one night. I'm honoured."

"Yeah yeah. Look just give this to Ponyboy yeah." Soda said taking a crumpled bit of paper out of his pocket. He didn't meet Dally's gaze as he held out the page.

"Look Soda I don't"  
"I know you do. I know you'd do anything to protect Johnny man. We all would."

Dally took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. He looked at the boy in front of him. He looked so young sitting there and Dallas suddenly felt so much older then him.

"Please Dally just take it."

Dally nodded and took the paper. "Look let me walk you back in case you get jumped or something."

Soda didn't object. He'd been doing a lot of walking lately. He should've brought the truck .

Soda walked quickly stuffing his hands deep into his jeans pocket to protect them from the cool night air. Dally called after him but Soda wasn't listening.

"Fancy the Dingo?" Dally called for the third time and finally getting his attention.

"It's half Ten." Soda replied turning around now.

"Point being?"

Soda shrugged and then nodded. He'd been spending way too much time indoors lately and brooding over Pony and Sandy wasn't going to do any good.

There was a lot of people around and a few them turned to look at Soda. He noticed them talking when they saw him and he knew what they were saying too. Dally nodded towards him. "Pony and Johnny are like heroes now."

Soda sighed If killing a Soc was what you needed to be hero then these people knew nothing. Johnny did what he had to do plain and simple. Giving the choice he would have rathar not killed that Soc.

Soda spotted Two-Bit and Steve with Katy and Evie. He swallowed hard as they made their way towards them.

"Hey Soda." Evie greeted. "Heard about Sandy, it's always the quite ones huh."

Steve and Dally shot her a look to tell her to shut her mouth but she didn't take the hint and kept on talking.

"I think you're hot, if i weren't with Steve. Sandy's a fool."

"Shut your fucken mouth you stupid bitch." Steve growled.

"Sorry I was just sayin is all."

"Shut up."

Soda drew a sharp breath and looked at Steve. "Don't worry about it. i'll take it out on the next Soc that decides to try and jump us."

"And let them try." Two Bit shouted.

This resulted in a whole group of Greasers and hoods alike choursing "Yeah Yeah," 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Thanks for your reviews.  
Warning there is one sentence in this Story that may cause offence to some people then again it may not. I'm just putting this in to be on the safe side.  


Sandy combed back her hair and tied it with a ribbon. She washed her face but she couldn't wash away the fact that she had spent all night crying. Sean was going today and then she was going to be truly on her own. Cousin Sarah barely spoke to her now and she would not call her by her name. Sandra stood now and looked in the mirror again. She smoothed down her pink top and made her way down for breakfast. Sean and Sarah were already there.

"We were about to start with out you" She said coldly. "Well hurry up girl sit down."

Sean looked at his sister and smiled sadly as she took her seat.

Afterwards breakfast Sean stood and hugged his sister tight. Sarah had made it clear that he must be on the road after breakfast as he had a long drive back.

"You'll be okay sis." He said.

It was times like this when growing up in Tulsa came in handy. He learned not to let his feelings show. Sandy didn't need to see how all this was affecting him.

"Sean keep me posted on how Soda's doing wont you?"

"I will just answer me one thing." Sandy looked at her brother now and nodded slowly knowing what the question would be

"It is Curtis' baby aint it."

Sandy reminded silent.

"Thought as much. I'm not blind I know how much you love him."

"Let me know what happens with Ponyboy and Johnny." Sandy sighed changing the subject.

"You'll be able to read all that in the paper."

"Off you go now Sean you've a long drive ahead of you" Sarah piped in.

She was growing tired of all this affection. Sandy should be in a home. God knows why she even suggested she should come here.When Margarat had called her in tears. Sandy walked him to the car and hugged him tight. She really didn't want to let go. She wanted to beg him to take her back with him but her mother's words rang in her ears. "You can't come back." That was it, it was over. She had to resign herself to the fact that she'd never see Soda again.

"Come on inside girl there's work to be done." Sarah's words broke her thoughts and Sandy turned back towards the house. It seemed so much emptier now and so much colder.

Sarah had her cleaning and polishing all morning and by twelve O'clock she was fit to sleep but she had lunch to prepare yet.

Sarah had popped out to run some errands and catch up with friends. She warned Sandy she was not to leave to house. No one was to know she existed. Sandy had sat and listened as Sarah told her what was expected of her and if she messed up even once she would be shipped off to a home. Sandy was starting to think that maybe a home wouldn't be so bad, at least she's have someone to talk to.

Sarah came back just as lunch was ready. Sandy served and Sarah watched her.

"You can lie down after lunch." She said.

Sandy almost smiled. Was this a bit of pity towards her? Maybe Sarah liked her after all. Then again maybe not because there was that cold look in her eyes again. It's a look that reminded Sandy of the Socs. That's excatly the way they looked at her too. now Sandy wondered what would a Soc do her position. Would they be shipped off? Or Evie and Sylvia. Would they leave or get married or just jump into a hot bath with a bottle of whiskey. Sandy pushed that thought from her head. That was just too horrible to think of.

Sarah looked at Sandy before she went to bed. How did a sweet sixteen year old catholic girl get herself in such a state. Sandy was out before her head even touch the pillow. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

When she woke it was late. In fact it was five in the evening. For a second she thought it was later then it actually was. She thought it was five the next morning. Sarah was walking around downstairs and Sandy knew if she wanted dinner she had better get up. Dinner was at six and by the time Sandy shook her self and made herself presentable it would be near six.  
Sarah heard her coming and but she made no attempt to greet her. Instead she pushed the paper in front of her. Sandy looked confused for a minute and then she read. Sarah had it opened on yet another article on Ponyboy and Johnny. Sandy rolled her eyes, it was clear that until they were caught Johnny and Pony would be in the news a lot.

"This is your boyfriends family?" She asked still not using Sandy's name. In fact she spoke to her like she was nothing. Sandy felt like a piece of dirt around her, something Sarah had trodden in.

Sandy nodded slowly.

"Sodapop. What sort of a name is that?"

Sandy glanced towards the floor. The mention of Soda's name pulled at her heart.

"Well when they catch those boys they'll lock them up and they deserve it."

"How can you say that you don't know them. You have no idea what it's like living there." Sandy yelled at her cousin.

She couldn't help it, Johnny was so sweet and quite and so was Pony. What did Sarah know.

"Mind your tongue young lady." Sarah scolded, her lips drawn into a thin line. Sandy blushed now at her out burst and muttered her apologies. She didn't mean it but she wanted to keep her cousin sweet for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Thank you so much for your reviews. Here's anotehr chapter, hope you enjoy

The phone rang at work and the foreman yelled at Darry who was working on half way up the ladder.

"It's the hospital." He yelled and he saw the colour drain from the young man's face.

He felt sorry for him and all he'd been through this week, in fact all he'd been through the last couple of months. He knew this guy was struggling to keep his head above water and he was only in his twenties.

"Hello. This is Darrell Curtis." Darry breathed nervously down the phone. He was afraid what this phone call would tell him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard what the woman on the other end of the phone was telling him.

"And Johnny?" He asked

But he was met with a stony reply of "I'm sorry I can only give out details on Johnny condition to family." Stupid woman didn't realise that Johnny had no family worth talking about. He didn't say this though he was just happy Ponyboy was okay.

Darry turned to his boss who was standing beside him chewing on his own finger nails.

"Pony and Johnny were some sort of fire. They saved some kids apparently. He's okay."

"Well what are you waiting for, go get Soda and pick him up. It's nearly quitting time anyway."

Darry smiled and nodded. He was lucky he liked ol Mr Thomas. He spoke to him like he was a real person not some greasy hood. He'd been really understanding about the whole situation with Pony and Johnny.

Darry took off running for the truck and Mr Thomas smiled happily. He was glad things were working out for Darry. Soda paled when he saw Darry's truck pulling up and a worried look crossed Steve's face too.

"Shouldn't he be at work?" He asked.

Soda nodded slowly.

Darry jumped out and began walking towards them. It was hard to tell weather he was carrying good or bad news. His face remained expressionless until he reached Sodapop. Then he couldn't help but crack a big grin.

"He's okay." he said grabbing his brother into a tight hug.

Soda could've cried there and then but he didn't. Steve was watching after all.

"Thank God." Soda said. "And Johnny?"

Darry shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine come on."

Steve nodded towards Soda letting him know he'd cover for him. He smiled now, he never thought he'd miss that little shit Pony but he did. He missed him tagging along, he wasn't a bad kid really, knew how to keep his mouth shut.

The hospital was crawling with reporters and Darry held tightly onto Soda as they pushed their way through. The only thing they wanted know was to see Ponyboy. He was stopped by a social worker. "Darrel." She said in a voice that made him freeze. "Look I know you're anxious to see Ponyboy but can I speak to you for a minute."

Darry sighed and looked at Sodapop who placed his hands on his head in disbelief. What was she playing at. Ponyboy was waiting for them. The social worker cleared her throat and led him to a room. Darry fixed a cold stare on her and Jennifer sighed.

"There's going to be a hearing to determined weather you're still a fit guardian for Ponyboy." She sighed and Darry nodded.

"Look I know you've done a good job with him but because of all this trouble he's in…"

"Have you spoken with Ponyboy?" He interrupted.

She shook her head no.

"Good I don't want him to know any of this yet okay. "

"Darry do you understand what I've just said"  
Darry looked at her now and nodded.

"I knew all this I'm not stupid. Can I see my brother now."

"Yes of course he's waiting."

"Just as a matter of interest I don't suppose you're looking into the parents of any of the Socs that were involved in almost killing my brother."

When she remained silent he nodded slowly.

"Yeah thought not."

Soda looked at him questioningly as Darry walked out of the room. Darry sighed and explained what had just happened. Soda paled slightly, if Ponyboy got sent away there was a chance he might too. Still he wouldn't think about that now right now seeing Ponyboy was all that mattered.

He was sitting waiting for them,in the waiting room of the hospital, his face and hands still black from smoke. He looked so young. Soda ran and scooped the young boy up. bearly reconising him with his blond hair. Darry remained in the door frame watching and silently praying that Ponyboy didn't blame him. He had caused all this after all, he wasn't sure how Ponyboy felt towards him. It was such a relief when Pony ran into his arms. Darry and Soda both let the tears fall then. Greaser or not nobody could blame them for crying now.

Ponyboy told them the story of the fire and Johnny. Darry's face crumbled when he heard and he hated himself for thinking it but he was glad Ponyboy had gotten out when he did. Although he had a sick feeling in his stomach knowing Johnny was hurt but it didn't change the fact that Ponyboy was okay and he was coming home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14,

Thank you again for the reviews guys.

_Dear Sandy  
I know you're goin through a lot right now with the baby and everything .  
I wish you didn't leave. I miss you so much.  
I'd have married you anyway even if the baby isn't mine I'd still love it.  
Man I wish I was good at this sort of thing.  
I know you're mother is mad, she keeps giving me evil looks every time I see her.  
Maybe we could go away and get married. You could live with us for a bit I mean I still have to help Darry out with Ponyboy and all, but after we could get our own place.  
Please come home Sandy. Things aren't goin' too well at the moment.  
Ponyboy might be taken into care. Darry is real upset about that but he wont let it show.  
There's gonna be a big rumble to sort things out once and for all with the Socs tonight but Johnny…Well Johnny's in a bad way and I'm sure he aint gonna pull through.  
The doctors have the same expressions on their face when we ask about Johnny that they did the night my parents died.  
We're all ignoring it, nobody is admitting that Johnny is in a real bad way and I'm worried about Ponyboy too, if Johnny dies…. Well let's not go there. Sandy I want you home because I love you. Please come home and marry me.  
Love always  
Sodapop Curtis._

Soda sighed and looked at the crumpled bits of paper on the floor. This one would have to do otherwise he'd never send it. He'd almost beaten the crap out of Sean to get this address and now he poured his heart and soul into this letter. He drew a quick breath and put the letter in his pocket. He threw the old paper in the trash and walked out the door. There was no one else in the house and Soda was glad it wasn't very often that the house was empty. Darry was at work and Ponyboy was at the hospital again. It seemed like he spent most of his time there these days. Soda was looking forward to the rumble that night. There was nothing like working out your frustrations on some guys face.

He was late now and Steve would kill him. He only said he'd cover for an hour. Steve swore at Soda when he saw him coming. It was nearly closing time and he'd just missed the boss. Steve had spun some tale to keep him off Soda's back. Not that he'd fire him anyway Soda brought in a lot of customers.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Sorry I had something to do."

Steve sighed and nodded knowing he wasn't gonna get the full story out of him. He was just thanful that Soda seemed to be getting back to normal. He hated seeing him so cut up over that two timing bitch. He hoped she never came back, she made a fool out of him. He knew Soda would take her back in a second.

Steve shook his head now and watched as Sodapop stared work on a car. He even winked at a red head that was staring at him.

"Hey you ready for tonight?" Steve asked wiping his oily hands on a cloth.

"Hell yeah." Soda answered. "It's about time the Socs got what's coming to them."

Steve nodded and patted Soda's shoulder. Soda looked at him strangely for a moment then shrugged and went back to work.

The Curtis house was buzzing that evening, even though it was only the three brothers and Steve. Everyone seemed to be in good sprits you'd swear they were getting ready for a night out instead of a fight. Soda was in a particularly good mood. He was sure his letter would win Sandy back. He was already planning an after party for when they win the rumble. He felt anything was possible now. He didn't know that that night would turn out to be the worst night in his young life. Sodapop Curtis would learn that sometimes being a Greaser wasn't that easy.

In the hospital Dallas Winston was fuming about the rumble. Two-Bit and Ponyboy had been around to see him and he knew Johnny was in a bad way. He fumbled with the switch blade under his pillow waiting for his moment. There was no way he was missing it and there was no way Johny was dying. Maybe if they beat the Socs somehow Johnny would be okay. Dallas pulled on his clothes and made his way towards Johnny's room.  
The young boys eyes lit up when he saw Dallas but he was so very pale. Dallas couldn't bring himslef to talk incase he broke down.  
Johnny seemed to sence this he smiled slightly.

"It's okay Dallas I'm ready." He whispeared.

Dallas shook his blond head. No way was this happening.

"Dally will you get Pony for me?" Johnny asked.

"You hold on till after the rumble Johnny and I'll get Ponyboy here okay."

Dallas walked out quickly and was confronted in the corridoor by a doctor.

"What are you doing here you should be in your room." he said.

Dallas flipped the blade out and looked the doctor in the eye. "I'm cheacking out." he growled.

The doctor paled and nodded, if he was honest he was slightly relieved to be gettting rid of him.

Dallas ran down the road and then darted out in the middle of it. A car sreeched to a halt and Dallas jumped into the passengers seat.

"Hey." The guy began to protest but Dallas pulled out his blade again and told the guy where to drive. He then leaned his head against the window and tried to push the fact that Johnny was dying out of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Thanks for all your reviews,  
Angelmegan this will answer some of your question.

  
The post fell to the floor and Sandy watched as Sarah picked it up. Sarah had insisted that Sandy never touched the post, it was none of her concern. There was never anything for her anyway. Sandy had been in Sarah's care for over a month now and far from getting over Sodapop she missed him more and more everyday.  
Sandy was sweeping the floor when Sarah entered the kitchen but didn't look at Sandy or even speak to her. Sandy watched as Sarah walked out of the house. She continued her work and began to tidy up. Sarah had a bungle of Papers left around the place and Sandy began to tidy them away. Sarah used them for wrapping up left over food. Sandy didn't know what she did with the food she never asked. She picked up on paper and a headline caught her eye. 

_Tulsa hood turn Hero dies in Police shoot out._  
It was dated a couple of weeks ago. Sandy read on with tears in her eyes. It was all about Dally and Johnny. They were dead both of them in the one night.

Sandy's hand shot to her mouth in disbelief as she read it and tears streamed down her face. What a horrible way to die. Dallas shot and Johnny dying for injuries he'd sustained saving thoes kids. The artical was mostly about Dallas and how he was a trouble teen. They listed all the times he'd been arrested and Sandy smiled sadly. Dallas would be happy. He was always gloating about his rap sheet.Poor Soda and the rest of the gang must be going through hell.

She was still staring at the paper when Sarah came back. She never heard the door close or the foot steps into the kitchen where Sandy was sitting. She only looked up when a shadow darkened the news paper.  
"Why is there a pile of dirt on the floor?" She fumed.

Sandy who usually shank back from her cruel words now showed her the paper.

"How could you hid this from me." She screamed and she saw Sarah pale. "I'm going home." She said defiantly standing up now.

"No you are not young lady. You can't go home and you know it."

Sandy's eyes were blazing it was a look Sarah had never seen before. Sandy was usually quite and withdrawn. She did as she was told and there was no way Sarah was going to let her away with that little outburst. She was in her home after all. How dare she shout at her like that.

"I said I'm going home." She said coldly.

"How are you going to get there?" Sarah asked with a creul smile placed on her lips. That'll put her back in her place.

Sandy stood face to face with her cousin. "I'll walk all the way if I have to." She said bitterly.

Sarah knew she ment to too so she raised her hand and smacked Sandy right across the face. Sandy's hand shot to her left cheek in shock .It stung and left a clear red handprint across her face . No-one had ever hit her in her life and they weren't about to start now. No way.

There was silence as Sandra stood looking at her cousin. It took a few seconds to Sandy to get her head together after the slap Then she shook her head and turned to walk out the door. Sarah reached out and caught her hand turning the girl violently around. Sandy turned awkwardly and fell against the table.

Sarah's eyes widened as Sandy dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Sandy clutched her stomach as pain shot through her Stomach. It was like a crippling crap. she couldn't strighten herslef up.

Then the bleeding started.

"Sandra…." Sarah began.

Sandy knew something was terribly wrong because Sarah had used her name. Sarah helped the young girl up. She's have to bring her to the hospital but she knew Sandy was loosing the baby.

Sandy doubled over in the back seat crying in pain. What was happening to her, why was she bleeding like this. She was more worried by the fact that Sarah was being nice to her. She was talking to her telling her that everything was going to be alright. Sandy didn't feel like everything was going to be alright.

The doctor looked grim as he entered Sandra's room. She'd been poked and prodded and examined. Now she'd been left for an hour before the doctor came back. He flicked through his notes and looked at Sandy.

"I'm sorry you've lost your baby." He sighed.

Sandra didn't think he was sorry at all because he walked out quickly again. Sarah was by her bed and she reached for her hand but Sandy pulled it away. It was her fault all of this and she still couldn't believe Dallas and Johnny were dead.

"I want to go home." Sandy said tiredly chewing on her lower lip.

To her surprise Sarah nodded. "I'll call you're mother and see what I can do. You know maybe this is a good thing." She said.

Sandy didn't answer she turned on her side and faced the wall. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. She felt so empty now with no baby. The tears fell and her body shook with the sobs, she wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for Johnny, for Dallas, two people too young to die. She cried for the child she'd lost, but she mostly cried for Soda. She wished he was here or she was there. She called his name through her tears, after an hour she cried herself to sleep


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Thanks a mill for your reviews guys.  
Doodlegirl Sarah has gone into hiding lol.  
Hope you guys like this chapter. 

"Any post?" Soda yelled running into the house.He'd been asking the same question every day for a week. Darry pointed to the table and turned back to whatever it was he was doing. He didn't notice Soda's face crumbling as he picked up a letter on the table. If he had turned or looked up at that very moment he may just have seen his younger brother's heart break. There was the letter he poured his heart and soul into sat unopened on the table. In big letters on the front were the words **Return to sender.**  
How could she, she never even looked at it. That was it, it was really over between them. Soda felt like he'd been punch in the stomach. He even staggered backwards. Darry never even noticed.

Soda walked into the bedroom where Ponyboy was bent over his desk doing his homework, he always did his homework on a friday to free up the weekend. Soda lay on the bed and smoked a cigarette. He watched Ponyboy for a second, he was going to tell him, but then he changed his mind. Ponyboy had been pre occupied since Johnny and Dallas' death. He answered a few short questions and walked out again.

He made dinner for them in a daze. He didn't even bother trying anything different, it was just mash and chicken, plain old mash, and plain old chicken. Soda usually liked to experiment with food. mash patatoe could turn out any colour under the sun. But tonight it was white. He sat watching while Pony and Darry as they wolved down their food. Soda usually ate just as much as them and he usually chattered away while doing it. He did notice Ponyboy looking at him strangely a few times but smiled and went back to staring at his plate. Pony figured something was up but wasn't sure what, he didn't want to push it either. Soda almost blurted the whole thing out there and then but he didn't, instead he pushed the food around his plate and remained silent. How could he eat with the lump that was in his throat anyway.

It was after dinner when Darry and Pony started shouting at each other again that Soda felt like his life was falling apart. He sighed deeply and chewed on his lower lip. It was getting like world war three around here lately. Pony and Darry were at each others throats every other day. He felt the tears well up in his eyes when Ponyboy said something to him asking him to take his side in this agurement. He felt like he was being ripped in two.

Soda looked up fighting back the tears. Ponyboy stopped suddenly he was staring at his brother a look of bewilderment crossed his young face.

"Don't…Oh you guys…why can't you…" He jumped up and ran out the door dropping the letter as he went.

He felt the pain in his chest as he ran, the pain of unrequited love. He'd poured his heart and soul into the letter and she never even read it. That was it , it was truly over between them. Had she ever really loved him. Up until then Soda thought that maybe the baby was his, that Sandy had lied for some reason. But now he knew that wasn't the case and Soda never wanted to see her again.

Soda only stopped when he felt someone tackle him from behind. It was Ponyboy. He lay there for a moment breathing heavily. Pony had knocked the wind out of him. He lit a cigarette and looked at Ponyboy.

"Where were you goin?" Pony asked.

Soda pulled at the grass, shrugged and looked up at Darry ,who was beside him now, with big brown eyes. At that moment Soda's eyes revealed what was in his soul and It all came spilling out, how he didn't like the fights, how he felt like he was being ripped in two. He shook his head and brushed away the tears the fell impatiently.  
Darry and Ponboy looked at eachother for a few monents and Soda felt kind of embarrassed now. Then Darry smiled and nodded silently. Ponyboy placed his hand gently on Soda's shoulder suddenly feeling like he was older tehn Soda. He nodded understandingly. Ponboy and Darry both felt guilty that they hadn't given a thought to how Soda was feeling. It must be awfull coming home from work only to hear the two people you love the most in the world screaming at eachother.

"No more fights." Darry said to Ponyboy and Pony agreed.

Soda drew a shaky breath and smiled.

"Let's go." He said and Pony nodded.

Soda knew it would take him a long time to over Sandy but the letter was the beginning of the end for him, he'd move on soon enough he'd never forget but he'd move on. He was glad of one thing at least, his brothers had agreed to stop fighting at last there may be some peace in the Curtis house.

Steve walked into house later that night he smiled at Soda. They were heading off to find some girls. Steve and Evie had broken up a week earlier, He said she was cheating on him with some guy. Evie swears she wasn't but Steve dumped her anyway. Two-Bit had been around at the DX earlier planning a night out. Steve had been surprised when Soda said he'd join him and Two-Bit, he usually avoided going out with them when they were hunting for girls. Two-Bit had complained good naturedly that there chances weren't going to be as good with Soda with them. Steve had punched him playfully in the chest.

"Speak for your self." He'd said.

Now Steve sat on the couch with a beer in his hand watching Soda as he ran around getting ready. That boy never knew where he left anything. This time he was looking for one of his shoes. He was down on all fours looking under a chair.

Steve looked at Ponyboy who was drinking milk in the kitchen. "You comin'?" He asked.

Ponyboy nearly dropped the milk he was so shocked. It was true the gang was different since Johnny and Dally died, closer or something. Ponyboy and Steve could just about stand being in the same room as each other but he never expected this. Steve never asked him along in fact he hated him tagging along. But since Johnny and Dallas died Steve had noticed Ponyboy was at a loose end and he kind of felt a bit sorry for the kid. At first it annoyed Steve that way everyone was walking on egg shells around him. You couldn't even mention Johnny or Dallas in front of him. Steve thought it was stupid, Johnny and Dallas were their friends too, so one day when he got Ponyboy alone he started talking about Johnny.

"Johnny's not dead." Pony said flatly with a confused look on his face. "He's gone away is all."

Steve suddenly felt rotten. Ponyboy had paled and his eyes had grown wide. Now Ponyboy knew Johnny was dead the look on his face said it all. He just wasn't going to say it because saying it made it real.  
That was the day Steve decided that Ponyboy needed looking after and he'd never do that to him again.

Soda looked up at Ponyboy and grinned.

"Yeah come on we'll find you a girl." Soda grinned.

Ponyboy screwed up his face and looked at Steve. He knew him and Steve were never going to be best friends but this was a start.

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy asked quietly.

Steve nodded and a wide grin spread across Ponyboys face. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Okay give me a minute to get ready."

As they were walking out the door to meet Two-Bit, Soda felt a shiver down his spine. He turned thinking there was someone there but there wasn't. He shrugged and walked on to catch up with Steve and Ponyboy.

**Okay I know some of you will think Steve is a bit OOC but I think with all they've been through they'd have got closer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own the Outsiders or Mancunian way by Take That.  
Thank you for your kind reviews guys. Keep them coming.**

A week after the miscarriage Sandy was back in Sarah's house but things were different. Sarah still couldn't look at her but now it was because she felt guilty.

Now they were sitting at the table for dinner. Sandy was still very pale, she wasn't eating much either.

"Sandy, I've spoken to your mother. We both agree it would be in your best interest to stay here with me."

Sandy glanced up but said nothing. This was normal usually not a word passed between them when they were in eachother's company. Which wasn't that often with Sandy being confined to bed.  
Sarah still left her alone in the house but now she was under orders to rest. Today was the first day she'd been out of bed all week.

"Did you hear me Sandra?" She asked.

Sandy just nodded.

There was no way she was staying, as soon as she felt up to it she was going home. No one was going to stop her, no one.

"I still find it a bit disturbing that you knew that boy the police killed. Maybe you're better off here."

Sandy didn't reply. She looked at the plate of food and sighed inwardly. She didn't know Dallas, did anyone really know Dallas. She thought of him now that night she went to get him at Bucks. He was only seventeen not much older then her but he didn't act like a seventeen year old and men twice his age were afraid of him. Soda had once told her that he was never afraid of Dallas but he was wary of him. Dallas was different around the gang not as tough. He tired to explain it to her but she didn't see it, all she saw a terrifying monster for want of a better word. She felt guilty now she never gave him a chance.

Sarah cleared her throat she was running out of things to say to Sandy. Maybe she'll shut up now. Sandy thought. There was certainly a chance in the girl, Sarah noticed it. Sandy wasn't quite out of respect she was quite because she hated Sarah and she hated being in the house. Her eyes had lost all emotion. Once they were filled with sadness and were huge with fear, Sandy's eyes had once revealed her deepest emotions but now there were expressionless. Blank, not even hate filled, just blank

After dinner Sarah cleared the plates and Sandy went back to bed. The photo of Soda and her now stood proudly on her dresser. Every day she lit a candle that stood beside it for Johnny and Dallas. Especially for Dallas, she prayed he'd find his way his heaven.

She'd tell the photo of Soda to hold on, she was coming home.

It would be a week before Sandy had the energy to run. Sarah had stopped been so nice to her and there was a blazing row over dinner.

"You snap out of this mood." Sarah scolded as Sandy gave her the silent treatment yet again.

Sandy now looked up at her and a little smile spread across her face.

"You wont have to put up with it much longer I'm going home." She said.

"Home home, when are you going to get it into that thick head of yours, this is your home. You're mother doesn't want you and I'm starting to see why."

"My mother may not want me but Soda will."

"Don't be so stupid I'm sure he's moved on to some other slut by now."

Sandy stared coldly at Sarah and shook her head. "I'm not a slut." She spat.

"What do you call getting pregnant outside of wed lock hey. Just go to your room"

Sandy slid her chair back so hard it fell backwards with a loud thud that seemed to echo through the big house. She turned quickly not even bothering to pick it up and walked to her room. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling anger seething with in her. She waited for her breathing and her heart to return to normal. She'd only been the room a few minutes when she heard a click. She sat upright and listened to the footsteps going down the hall. Sandy then walked slowly towards her door and tried the handle. Just as she thought it was locked. She was locked in. Sandy sighed angrily but far from being defeated Sandy was more determined. There was a strength with in her coming from somewhere she wasn't sure where from but it was there surging her on.

She waited until it was late at night and the only light was from the full moon that night. She'd heard Sarah going to bed hours ago but knew that it took a while for her cousin to actually go to sleep. When Sandy was sure Sarah was asleep she packed a small bag and opened the window. She looked down, it was a long way down. There was a tree outside the window but she wasn't sure if she could make the jump. Sarah must've either other wise she'd have locked the window too.

Sandy took a deep breath and with the photo of Soda now tucked safely near he heart she jumped and just managed to catch the branch of the tree. She pulled herself up, her body shaking with fear and adrenalin. Sandy took a shaky breath to calm down and started climbing down the tree.

It wasn't till she'd been walking for about an hour in the cool night air did she realise that she really hadn't thought this through. How the hell was she going to get to Tulsa from here, she had no money or anything. She then thought of Soda and smiled. She'd make it because she had to.

_I hear you calling  
__I came back running.  
__Forgot that feeling  
__Been so long coming  
__They tried to stop her  
She just got stronger  
I'm drvin home again  
__Back down mancunian way._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
Thank you so much for your kind reviews you guys. Okay here it is.  
**

Soda was in the Dingo after work drinking some chocolate milk. Steve had dragged him there because he fancied one of the waitress there. Now he watched as Steve went up to talk to her. He was so thankful when Two-Bit walked in and plonked down beside him. Two-Bit had a strange look on his face. He barely even noticed Soda as he sat smoking beside him. 

"What's with you?" Soda questioned after a few minutes.

Two-Bit looked at him and then looked away again.

"So how's Steve doin'?" He asked.

Soda smiled slightly and shrugged. "He hasn't got smacked across the face yet anyway." He said.

Two-Bit nodded and turned back to Soda. "Hey shouldn't you be at home cooking dinner or eatin or something?"

Soda's head shot up to the clock and he nodded jumping across Two-Bit and running out the door.. Along he patted Steve on the back and gave him the thumbs up. Steve threw something at him as Soda ran out the door and down the street.

Darry was already home when Soda burst through the door kicking off his shoes. Ponyboy was sitting in the sitting room with a sour look on his face. The house was quite for once. Soda looked at his brothers and sighed heavily.

"Alright have you two had another fight?" He asked placing his left arm behind his head.

Ponyboys eyes shot up towards his brother's and he shook his head widely. Darry stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room and looked at his brother. He turned to Pony and nodded.

"Hey come on what's goin' on?" Soda asked nervously. He sat up now his eyes pleading with both his brothers.

"Me and Two-Bit, well we saw …. Sandy."

Soda's breath caught in his chest. He looked from Pony to Darry who nodded slowly.

Soda shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor. God damn her he was just getting over her.

"How did she look?" He asked Ponyboy.

"Not pregnant if that's what your askin." Ponyboy answered.

Darry gave him a strange look, for some reason he thought Ponyboy wouldn't have a clue of anything like that. Soda looked at his little brother sitting crossed legged on the floor, Pony felt guilty now, he shouldn't have told him. He knew Soda been through hell and back since she left. He told him as much one night.

"Give us a cancer stick Pony." He said.

Ponyboy nodded and handed him one. Darry watched as Soda took a long drag before he spoke.

"You okay little buddy?." He asked him.

Soda nodded slowly. Part of him wanted to run out the door right there and then and find her. Another part wanted to ignore the fact that she was back altogether and just carry on. He was confused now he didn't know what to do.

Sandy stared at her mother in disgust, she was not the girl that left Tulsa two months earlier. She was ready for a fight. She'd been very lucky getting home she'd used her charm to get a bus ticket. She told the guy in the office all about her miscarriage, her mean cousin Sarah and cried and cried until he felt so sorry for the beautiful blond he gave her a ticket home. She was exhausted. It had been the longest bus journey ever.

"What are you doing here?" Margaret asked her daughter.

The words were spoken so coldly that Sandy felt like she'd punched in the face. She stood firmly on the doorstep clutching her bag. Not the red suitcase that she'd left with but a smaller bag, like a school bag.

"Hello to you too mother?" Sandy smiled coolly. "I'm home."

Margaret drew her lips into a tight line and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She stared at her daughter like she was a stranger and promptly closed the door in her face. Now Sandy knew she hadn't thought this through, where was she going to stay.

She sighed and threw her head upwards. She still wasn't going to cry, she'd done enough of that. Instead she began walking to the waste ground to think.

She was sitting on her bag when she saw a figure approach her, at first she thought it might be a Soc and she stood up. It soon began clear it wasn't a Soc and Sandy chewed her lower lip as the figure approached her.

Evie walked quickly through the waste ground. She was as angry as hell and walked with a purpose. The wind began to pick up suiting her mood perfectly, the papers began to whirl around her as she walked. Then she spotted the figure sitting alone and smiled evilly. This would be the perfect victim to take her frustrations her. She stopped in front of the girl and couldn't mask the shock look on her face.

Sandy stood and faced her as Evie chewed hard on her gum.

"What are you doin' here?" Evie asked.

"Same as you I guess." Sandy answered.

Evie looked her up and down and smiled again. It wasn't a friendly smile and Sandy braced herself for a fight she didn't want. There was no way she could Evie on.

"You don't look.. You know."

Sandy's eyes saddened a bit and Evie looked at her strangely.

"I lost it." She whispered.

Evie chewed hard on her gum again then gave up. She spat it out and lit a cigarette instead. She'd been trying unsuccessfully to cut down. She looked like she was going to say something but instead there was silence. Sandy could hear the distant wail of police sirens as they stood silently eying each other.

"How's Sodapop?" Sandy asked desperate to break the silence.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because Evie's eyes darkened and Sandy stepped back.

"Don't you go askin after him you tart, he was heart broken after you left."

Sandy lowered her head in shame. She nodded slowly and flopped onto her bag again.

She started to shiver with the cold a little. Evie sighed annoyed now and bored. She was annoyed because she was starting to feel sorry for the girl.

"So your mam happy to see ya?" She asked taking a drag out of her cigarette.

Sandy shook her head.

"Yeah I know that feelin'. So where are you stayin'?"

"Here I guess, I mean Johnny did it all the time."

"Look it's gonna rain tonight. I gotta friend that'll put us up. Come on I was on my way there."

Sandy smiled slightly as Evie helped her up.

"Hey this don't mean I like ya or anything' got it. What you did to Soda was low."

Sandy just nodded. Evie had a big mouth and she thought she should be the one to tell Soda about the baby. Not Evie or Steve or Two-Bit. This converstaion had to be handled with care. It had to come from her and no one else


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
Thank you for your reviews guys. hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Sandy looked awkwardly around the house she was brought to. It was small and dark, the air stank of stale smoke and it wasn't entirely cigarette smoke either. The small coffee table that stood in the centre of the dark living room was littered with empty beer bottles. There was a guy passed out on the couch with long brown greasy hair and a beard. He was thin and dirty looking. The girl that opened the door greeted Evie warmly and that somewhat put Sandy at ease.

"This is Starr." Evie said.

Starr looked the young girl up and down and then strangely hugged her.

Sandy noted the girl was pretty, with long black hair that fell just above her waist and big green eyes that shone brightly.

"Sorry about the mess." She breezed. "bit of a party last night and the night beofre and I guess tonight too come to think of it."

Sandy just smiled and nodded.

Evie went over and shook the guy on the couch awake, he groaned loudly and told her where to go. Starr glanced over and shook her head.

"Get up Jason." She said. "We've got company."

Jason was in his twenties and he sat up now rubbing his red eyes. He tried to focus on who was in the room. He glanced at Evie and then at Sandy.

"Hey I know you don't I" He slurred drunkenly at Sandy.

Sandy shook her head, she could honestly say she'd never seen this guy before.

"It was Jason's party." Starr continued. "Boyfriends hey."

She noticed the pained expression that came on Sandy's face at the mention of the word boyfriend. She thought of Soda, did he know she was back.

She didn't know that Ponyboy and Two-bit had seen her walking to her mother's house. She never saw them as she'd walked quickly, head bent along the road. It had taken her two hours to actually get up the courage to knock on her own door. She knew she wasn't about to receive a warm welcome but she had hoped that maybe once her mother saw her, she'd maybe soften a bit.

"Sandy." Evie called snapping her back to reality.

By the look on her face Evie had been calling her a few times.

Sandy stared blankly at Evie and this made Starr laugh.

"I'll show you were you can sleep." Evie repeated, annoyed now. Evie didn't like people ignoring her whether it was on purpose on not.

"So." Evie continued on the way to the room. "Did you hear bout Dally and Johnny?"

Sandy nodded slowly.

Evie had become very talkative considering the walk over had been taken in silence.

"The gang is still pretty cut about it."

Sandy stared at her, by the tone in Evie's voice it was like she was warning her or something.

"It's just Starr and Jason here at the moment." Evie continued. "You'll share with me, well there's only two rooms and they have the other room. A word of advice Sandy, when I'm not here lock the door."

She noticed the look of despair Sandy gave Evie. It was only for a second but it was long enough for Evie to see.

"I aint gonna be your nurse maid kid." Evie said.

Sandy shot her a cold look trying to act like she didn't need her. Her and Evie didn't get on she knew that but she had no one else right now, sad as is was Evie and her were stuck with each other for the night at least.

"Just so you know I get the bed you can have the floor."

Sandy did notice there was a couple of mattresses on the ground, this was obviously a bit of a doss house.

"Take the one in the corner, the further away from me you are the better."

"The feelings mutual." Sandy muttered.

She sighed and watched Evie leave the room, no more was said between and it was now late at night. Sandy collapsed onto the mattress and feel asleep. Not even the loud music from down the hall could keep her awake. She clutched the photo of Soda. Close to her and used her bag as a pillow.

Sandy woke with a start and pushed off the blanket that somehow manage to land across her. She looked towards the bed. Evie was asleep with some guy beside her.

It was bright out and by the light of the sun Sandy guessed it was late enough. She lay there for a few minutes not sure what to do. She was a bit nervous being in someone else's house and all. She glanced over at Evie again and decided to get up.

Sandy weaved her way through the bodies of teenagers that littered the living room floor and into the kitchen, Starr was up too sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Sandy estimated her to be around eighteen.

"Want something to eat?" Starr asked.

Sandy shook her head.

"

Evie told me about you." Starr said.

Sandy paled now wondering if Starr would throw her out too. To her relief she just smiled.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Hey who am I to judge."

Jason wondered in the kitchen now and kissed Starr. He looked at Sandy and nodded.

"I'm off to work see you later."

Sandy looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen.

It was hard to see the colour of the walls under all the graffiti that adorned them. She wondered what sort of job started at one o'clock in the day.

As if he read her thought he smiled.

"I work in a bar." He said. Grabbing some toast.He proped himself up against the counter as he muncehed quickly, one eye on the clock the other on Starr.

"Are you going to see him today?" Starr asked Sandy.

Sandy chewed her lower lip and heard Evie's voice bellowing through the hall.

"She aint goin' any where near him."

She shot Sandy a cold look as she entered the kitchen. The guy that was in bed with her wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Evie shrugged him off and glared at Sandy

"I swear it Sandy you go messin' with his head I'll break your face."

Starr shook her head and stood up. Jason bolted for door and the guy Evie was with backed away.

"It's noting to do with you Evie." Sandy answered coldly.

"Like hell it aint, me and Steve were there to pick up the pieces when you left, and of all weeks you picked the week Ponyboy was gone too."

Sandy shook her head and closed her eyes as if she was warding off the memories.

"Soda tried to act like he wasn't bothered." Evie continued. "but we knew, we all knew. He must have smoked half a shop. Your child is lucky it's dead."

Sandy gasped and the room fell silent. Evie even chewed her lower lip, did she really say that. She stared coldly at Sandy not letting her know that she was sorry she said it.

Sandy looked like she was about to hit Evie, Evie braced herself, oh that girl would be sorry if she did. Starr stood between them.

"Enough Evie." She scolded.

She placed her hand on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy was breathing heavily with anger at the mention of her dead baby. She didn't hit her instead she glared at her.

"I guess you'll have to break my face then Evie cause I'm goin' to see Soda"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. **

**Thanks again for your reviews guys.**

Soda noticed her across the street, she just stood there staring. He cursed as the wrench he was working with suddenly gave way and he injured his hand. Steve was watching from inside, he sighed heavily and walked out to where Sodapop was sitting on the ground clutching his right hand.

"Hey forget her or talk to her. Do something." He pleaded.

Soda shook his head his eyes blazing with both pain and anger.

"She knows where I am she's been standing there for the last hour."

Steve nodded and helped his friend up. "Come on lets run cold water on that."

Sandy watched it all. When she'd marched over to the DX she'd fully intended on walking right over to Soda and talking to him but when she saw him and saw the station the nerves got the better of her, her legs froze and she remained across the street watching. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of Soda, God he was beautiful.

Steve handed Soda a drink and lay his head back against the wall of the garage. He closed his eyes against the strong sun that shone through the window.

"Wonder why she's back?" Steve asked.

Soda glared at him and shook his head. "Who gives a…"

"Langue there Curtis." Steve smiled. " You should talk to her Soda. Get it over with."

"What would you know Steve, what about Evie."

A small sly grin spread across Steve's face at the mention of Evie. He opened his eyes now and looked at Soda.

"I never loved her." He said.

Soda looked up in surprise. He knew that Steve and Evie were rocky at the best of times, he just didn't realise that Steve knew how he felt about Sandy.

"Hey well this is getting too touchy feely for me, back to work." Steve said jumping off the chair he was sitting on.

Soda glanced across the street, she was gone now. Where did she go?

Sandy walked back towards the house she was staying in, she got half way there and stopped. She took a deep breath and turned around again. This couldn't go on, she'd have to talk to him. She stood for a second then sighed, Two-Bit was coming towards her. She braced herself for a scene but he didn't even stop. He glanced at her and kept walking. Sandy watched him and sighed with relief, then he stopped and walked back towards her.

"How long you been standing here?" He asked.

Sandy blinked startled. "About an hour maybe more."

"You and him need to have it out."

What was this? No wise cracks, no jokes or no shouting at her.

"Look you better go now. Pony usually heads over there after school and he aint gonna be as understanding, get it. He'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Sandy nodded and watched as Two-Bit walked off. He'd changed so much, had they all changed. She could see the sadness in his eyes even as he spoke to her. Two-Bit, who's eyes always shone with mischief where now so cold and empty looking.

She began the walk back to the DX around the corner and this time she made it into the yard.

Steve looked up from the car he was working on and walked inside. Soda didn't notice her coming, he was talking to a girl and laughed at one of her jokes.

Sandy cleared her throat and this made Soda turn. The smile on his face soon disappeared when he saw her. He pushed past her like she wasn't there and walked over to Steve to ask him for something.

"Soda." Sandy began. "We have to talk."

Soda shook his head and walked back out to the car. He began to work ignoring her altogether.

"Please Soda I need to talk to you."

"Funny that because When I need to talk to you, you were in Florida."

Sandy shut her eyes and drew a deep breath. "What you think I wanted to go." She asked coldly.

Soda and Steve both looked at her now, surprised by her tone. Sandy didn't speak to people like that she was always pleasant.

"Look five minutes after work is all I want."

"Hey we don't always get what we want d we… Hey Pony how was school?" Soda asked and Sandy knew the conversation was over.

Pony gave her an evil stare and she walked off.

Sandy couldn't stop the tears now as they slipped down her cheeks but she'd managed to make it round the corner at least. Now she slummed against the wall of a shop trying to gather herself. She took a breath and straightened up, wiped her tears with her hand and shook her hair to tidy her self up again. The streets of Tulsa were no place to be seen crying. She walked off now maybe Sean would help her through this. He was a guy after all.

Soda glanced across the street. Sandy was gone and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Maybe he should talk to her, she seemed pretty desperate.

"What harm can talkin' do?" Steve asked as if reading his thoughts.

Ponyboy remained silent but Soda could tell his younger brother didn't want him anywhere near Sandy, he wasn't sure who was looking after who these days.

"Look you could meet up in the Dingo or somewhere and we could be there to back you up if you want, right Pony?"

Pony nodded slowly. If that was what Soda wanted he'd do but if she hurt him again Pony would hurt her. Girl or no girl nobody messes with his brother. Pony looked at the ground now, he'd liked Sandy. She'd seemed so nice and not just nice looking either, she'd been kind to him never made him feel unwelcome when he tagged along. Okay so he didn't tag along often but sometimes he went with them to kill time before he met Johnny or Dallas.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked changing the subject.

"Fine, tough day at school." Pony replied.

"Must be tough having brains." Steve joked tossing him a Pepsi.

"That's something you'll never to worry about." Soda joking receiving a dig in the ribs for it.


	21. Chapter 21

**  
Wow didn't think I'd get this far.  
Anyway thanks for your reviews  
**Chapter 21

Sandy sat in the Dingo tapping her straw on the table impatiently. Soda had agreed to meet her there after work. It had only taken three days of begging before he finally agreed. She was so nervous she was shaking, if she smoked she'd have had a packet by now. Every time the door opened her head shot up. She wasn't sure what to say, should she come right out and tell him about the baby, did he need to know. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain then he already had. 

Sodapop took a deep breath before he entered the Dingo, he was nervous, his hands were sweating. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and walked through the door. If you didn't know him you wouldn't see how nervous he was. He looked as cool as anything walking through that door. He spotted Sandy and waltzed over to her, his brown eyes hard as he stared at her.

There was silence between them, Soda looked out the window, one elbow on the back of the chair. The Silence was only broken when they ordered food from the waitress.

"Well what do you want?" Soda asked finally.

Sandy looked at him, the evening sun was shining on him giving his hair an orange twinge.

"I never stopped think about you Soda." She said desperately.

Soda laughed and leaned forward placing his hands on the table now.  
He still didn't take his eyes away from the window. In fact he was looking anywhere but at Sandy.

"Yeah right." He smirked.

Sandy's face fell, is that what he thought. Did Soda really think she just went off and didn't give him a second thought.

"You're the reason I came back Soda, as soon as I could I came back."

Soda drew his eyes from the window and looked at her now. He shook his head then and looked back out the window.

"Soda please."

Soda looked back at her, willing her not to cry. He couldn't stand it if she cried. He was trying not to care but he couldn't help it. She looked so good and so sad. He wanted to put his arm around her, to kiss her but he couldn't. He was still very hurt over what she put him through.

"You were with someone else Sandy how could you."

Sandy lowered her head. She drew a breath now and she could feel his eyes boring into her. She looked up again her blue eyes watery.

"My God Sandy was there really another guy?"

Sandy shook her head slowly. She was never very good at hiding things from Soda, then again he wasn't very good at hiding things from her either. It was all givin away in the looks they gave each other. "I lost the baby." She whispered.

"Yeah I know." Soda's eyes shone with tears now but he managed to blink them back.

"Why didn't you read the letter I sent you?" He asked coldly.

Sandy's eyes went wide for a second then a confused look crossed her face.

"What letter Soda?"

"I wrote to you, I got the letter back un opened."

"I didn't get a letter, I swear. I wasn't…" She stopped there, she didn't want to continue, didn't want to remember.

"Wasn't what?"

"Nothing forget it."

Soda went back to looking out the window and silence passed between them again. Soda began fidgeting a few minutes later and managed to spill sugar all over the table. He looked up at Sandy a bit embarrassed but she smiled.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed?"

"What do you mean?" He almost snapped.

"You still can't sit still for too long can you?" She asked reaching for his hands. Soda quickly took them out of her reach and shook his head.

"Look I don't know what you excepted Sandy, I don't know why you came back. I've moved on, I can't go back. I'm sorry. I gotta go, Pony'll be back from track soon."

Sorry Sandy thought. Even when you're breaking my heart you're a gentleman.

"I came back for you." She said again quietly. She wasn't sure if he heard. He was acting like he didn't.

Soda stood up and left money on the table for the food and walked out. He didn't even wait for his burger. Now the waitress stood beside Sandy with the tray of food chewing hard on her gum. Sandy hated that, it was disgusting.

Evie smiled smugly, she'd been eating with a group of friends in the corner of the Dingo, she was careful not to be seen. She watched the events unfold and was delighted when Soda got up to leave leaving Sandy staring after him. Evie followed him now, she was a few steps behind him following at a safe distance. Suddenly Soda stopped, he spun around and grabbed her.

"Damn it Evie." He swore letting her go again.

"I thought you were a Soc."

"Sorry, you just looked like you could use some company." Evie answered coyly.

"Nope, I'm okay."

"Can I walk with you anyway?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry I don't like trash."

Evie stood open mouth and watched Soda walk off. She had to admit though she liked when Soda insulted her, at least he was talking to her.

"If you really didn't me like me Sodapop Curtis you would've hit me back there."

Soda turned back and grinned. "I would say I never hit a lady, but then again you're no lady." He ran off then and Evie smiled. He was so cute and nice. Steve had only been cute, you really couldn't say he was nice. The only reason she got together with Steve in the first place was to be near Soda. She watched his back as he disappeared. That Sandy was a fool for letting him go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
ANGELMEGAN ,doodle girl, laughing and look at the stars this is for you.  
And everyone else that reviewed thank you so much. **

Soda lay awake in bed, he was thinking about her now. Damn why couldn't he just get her off his mind. Ponyboy was conked out beside him but every now and then he'd toss and turn and whimper slightly. The nightmares had been almost every night since Dallas and Johnny died and was a while ago now.Soda turned to look at him and then threw his right arm across his baby brother. Pony stopped whimpering and moved closer to Soda. It was the only time you'd really know Ponyboy was just a fourteen year old kid underneath it all. Soda had noticed how his brother seemed to have grown up very quickly. He didn't say anything about Sandy unless Soda spoke about it first.

"I wish I knew what to do." Soda whispered to his sleeping brother. "I can't get her off my mind."

"Maybe you should give her another chance." Pony mumbled sleepily.

Soda nearly jumped out of skin, he had been sure Ponyboy was asleep.

"You think?"

Ponyboy propped himself up on his hand and looked at Soda in The moon light. He could see how much this was tearing him apart and the one Ponyboy hated was to see Soda sad.

"If it'll make you happy Soda. She said she never saw the letter, maybe it's the truth. But Soda, don't make the same mistake again. You dig."

Soda smiled to himself and half closed his eyes."Yeah I hear you Pony."

Soon Pony could hear his soft breathing but now he was awake and worried. The worst thing in the world for Pony would be to loose his brother. He liked tings the way they were, the three of them together. Besides he still didn't feel comfortable alone with Darry although they weren't alone together often, Darry worked a lot and Pony didn't like being on his own for too long. When he was alone he thought too much and he mainly thought about that night.

Sandy was listening to the music pumping through the hallway. That was every night since she'd been there. It didn't really matter she couldn't sleep anyway. Evie had not been around for the past couple of nights either and her warning about the room was a good one. She'd heard someone try the handle of her door a few times. She curled herself up tight and placed her hands over her eyes. He head was starting to pound in perfect rhythm with the music. She felt so alone now. The sun was starting to stream through the light curtain that hung over one side of the window and Sandy groaned. There went sleep for another night. She saw the door handle move again and sighed heavily. That was followed by some knocking on the door.

"**GO AWAY."** She shouted. "**THIS ROOM IS TAKEN**"

"Hey Sandy it's me."

A big grin spread across her face and she jumped up. She threw open the door to reveal Soda standing there.

"I think we should talk properly." He said slowly noticing how happy she was to see him.

Sandy nodded and showed him in. She quickly locked the door again and Soda turned to her smiling slightly,

"You planning on holding me captive."

"Only if you want me too." She replied not even blushing. Soda smiled and shook his head.

"You've really changed you know that."

"Yeah well I had to, if I hadn't gotten strong I wouldn't have come back"

Soda sat on the bed and looked around the room as Sandy sat on one of the mattresses on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled. It was like a dream. Oh God it's not a dream is it. Sandy almost pinched herself to make sure.

"Nice place you got here. So how was Florida?" Soda asked. He wasn't really interested but he asked anyway. It seemed like the thing to do.

"I heard about Dallas and Johnny Soda, I'm so sorry Soda."

Soda noticed she had changed the subject. He wondered what had happened to her to make her not even want to speak about the place. He knew the feeling though, he didn't want to talk about Johnny or Dallas.

"Sandy why did you come back?" Soda asked.

"For you I told you that."

"But why'd you leave in the first place?"

"Didn't have a choice. My ma shipped me off as soon as she found out.I came home and found my bag packed."

"I would've married you Sandy, I told you that."

Sandy smiled and suddenly hugged him. She noted how strained it was on Soda part. He stiffened at her touch and he didn't hug her back. Sandy let got suddenly and looked at the floor again. She began pulling the fluff out of the mattress.

"Sorry." She said. "I couldn't ask you to marry me Soda you have Ponyboy and Darry really needs your help right now. I couldn't ask you to choose me over them. To be honest I wasn't ready for a kid. Mother Nature had the same Idea too it seems."

Soda looked down at his hands and chewed on his lower lip. Sandy sighed deeply, she hadn't looked at Soda when she spoke about the baby. Now she glanced upwards. Soda was staring ahead lost in thought somewhere.

"Won't Darry be wondering where you are?" Sandy asked.

"Hummh no he's gone to work already. Actually I better get back before Pony wakes up. Sandy I don't know where we're going from here okay."

"We can take it slow Soda."

Soda stood up and nodded. Maybe after this he could finally get a decent nights sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and turned for the door.

"See you soon, yeah." Soda said turning towards the door.

Sandy nodded and walked him out. Again they had to step over bodies of people who had dropped on the floor. The music was still pumping, Sandy sighed as she looked around. She had to get out of here. She watched Soda walk off, he turned and smiled slightly towards her before taking off in slow jog down the road.

**You can quit beging now AngelMegan. I know they're not back together but at least they're talking.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.  
I don't own the outsiders. Thanks you guys for your reviews.**

Ponyboy stood rooted to the spot, his face and eyes void of any expression, he wasn't even scared as they surrounded him. He glanced to the ground there was nothing he could use, he quickly glanced up again and counted them, four in total. He began to try and work out how he could get out this. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets after sticking a cigarette in his mouth. One of them came up real close to him and Pony smirked slightly to show he didn't really care what they did. The guy drew back his fist but Ponyboy got there first. He heard a crunch as his fist connected with the guys face.

"Ow you little shit." The guy said He wasn't expecting that to happen. He stumbled backwards and now it was a free for all.

The remaining guys came at him left, right and centre and Pony put up a good fight too. He held them off for a bit but then they got him on the ground and began to kick him. Saying things like. "This is for Bob"  
Pony hit back kicking from the ground when he could. WHen he couldn't do anymore he drew himself up into a ball protecting his head with his arms.  
Suddenly the one who's nose he broke pulled him up roughly by his shirt which ripped. Pony swore and hit out widely, Darry would not like this. The guy held on to him tight he was bigger teh n Pony and stronger too. He threw him roughly towards two of his friends. They held his arms tight, so tight that trying to move caused pain to shoot through his body. The two remaining Socs began punching him in the stomach and the ribs. Ponyboy struggled trying to get free but after the fifth punch his head hung low, he was on the verge of passing out, he could feel it. The Soc with the bloody nose pulled Ponyboys head up by the hair on his head. Ponyboy smirked, there was no way he'd let them know just how much they had hurt him. The Soc was going to say something but something stopped him.

"Oi." Came the familiar yell of Soda and Steve. Pony could hear the thundering of their feet through the ringing that had occurred in his ears. When the Socs let go of Ponyboy he slid down to the ground trying to caching his breath. They were running away, seems like three against four was too much of a fair fight, either that or they'd had their fun.

Soda turned to Pony. "You okay Ponyboy?" He asked holding out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah thanks." He replied falling forward slightly.

Soda caught him and held him upright. "Easy Pony." He said gently.

"Looks like you had a handle on it though kid." Steve said. "I saw the guys nose."

Pony didn't answer he was too busy trying not to pass out.

Soda glanced over his shoulder and winked at the figure in the background. She smiled back and turned to walk off.

Sandy had come across the scene with Ponyboy as the Socs were getting out of their cars. She still didn't spend much time in Starr's house and spent her days walking around trying to find a job. Anyway she knew there was no point in her trying to stop the fight, she had toughened up a bit but not that much. Evie would've probably jumped right in there but she wasn't about to that. Anyway she was sure Ponyboy wouldn't really appreciate a girl coming to his aid. It just so happened that Ponyboy was on his way to the DX when it happened but he was still not in view of Soda and Steve. Sandy saw Ponyboy throw the punch and she quickly ran to tell Soda and Steve what was going on. She caught them just as Steve was locking up.

Soda and Steve took off like lightening down the road. _Funny how so much damage could be caused in so little time_. She thought when she saw the state of Ponyboy. Now she watched as they took Pony home.

Soda laid him on the couch and watched him carefully. Pony placed his arm over his bruised ribs in an effort to easy the pain. He looked over at Steve. "Got a cigarette." He asked weakly.

Steve lit one up and handed it to him. Ponyboy propped himself half up, wincing slightly with the pain.

"Good job Sandy saw." Steve said.

Pony's eyes widened and he turned to Soda who was now rooting in the cupboard for something to put on Pony's cuts. He eventually found it and made his way back to the room.

"What?" He asked seeing the look on Pony's face.

"Sandy was there?" He asked. He winced again as Soda began dabbing his cuts, but didn't cry out like he would've done a couple of moths ago.

"Yeah she came and got us." He said like it didn't matter.

"Why didn't you invite her back?" Pony asked.

Soda grinned widely now. It was a grin he hadn't used since Sandy had come back. The talk must've done him the world of good because he felt much better, lighter even.

"You're my priority Pony. You're hurt, Darry is gonna flip when he sees you. I hope he doesn't run into the Socs that did this to you Pony."

Pony smiled now and put out his cigarette. He kept blowing the smoke into Soda's eyes anyway as he tried to clean him up.

"Are you gonna see her later?" Pony asked.

Steve was watching from a chair he was curious too.

"I dunno Pony, quit talkin' while I do this will ya."

"Yeah okay."

Soda sat back on his heels now he looked at his brother and sighed.

"We're takin it slow. Seeing how it goes you know."

Pony couldn't help but smile. So they weren't about to run off just yet then.

Sandy spotted Two-Bit walking alone. She ran to catch up with him and he smiled when he saw her.

"So did you and Soda make up?" He asked.

"Takin' it slow." She sighed.

Two-Bit nodded and stopped waking. He looked Sandy up and down now and then shook his head.

"Two bad, you know I have a think for blondes."

Sandy laughed and hit him on the arm. "What would Katy say if she heard you."

Two-Bits eyes shone at the mention of her name. He was clearly in love with and why not, Katy was a female version of Two-Bit. She could match him swear by swear and wise crack by wise crack. She could also keep up with his drinking. Two-Bit often said that girl could drink him under the table but she never did. On top of that Katy was nice she made an effort to include everyone in her conversations, just like Two-Bit everyone liked her. Sandy loved being around her and Two-Bit. You always had a good night with them.

"I knew you wouldn't just leave him Sandy." He said. "You're too nice."

He looked at his shoes now realising he didn't sound like himself. He needed beer.

"Thanks Two-Bit." Sandy said.

He smiled and walked off. Sandy watched for a second then called after him.

"Hey let me know how Pony is?"

Two-Bit stopped and turned towards her again.

"What do you mean."

Sandy closed his eyes, of course he hadn't heard yet. She quickly explained what had happened and watched Two-Bit's eyes glaze over. He nodded as he listened then took off towards the Curtis house leaving Sandy alone again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I don't own the outsiders  
Thank you so much for you kind reviews.  
On with the show.  
Chapter 24.**

Darry came through the door. He was exhausted it was a long day from six to six. Twelve hours working was nothing to laugh about. He hated it but it was necessary, most days he envied Soda, at least he liked his job and he only had one. Darry held down two jobs. He stopped dead when he saw Ponyboy and his face paled even more. Though now it was a mixture of sheer terror and tiredness.

"Glory what the hell happened?" He asked dropping to Pony's side and examining the boy. Ponyboy grimaced as Darry checked him over.

"Socs." Soda and Steve said in unison.

Darry looked at Soda now, his brow wrinkled with worry. "Why isn't he in hospital?"

Soda looked at Darry strangely, hospital what for. They'd just call the state and the boys weren't supposed to be getting into fights. Even though Pony was jumped it wouldn't make a difference to a Social worker. He didn't say that though instead he answered.

"It aint that bad. God we've seen…." Soda stopped there and bit his lower lip.

Darry rubbed his temples and nodded. He knew who Soda was referring to; Dallas, and it was true they'd Dallas in a worse condition then Pony was in now. Truth was he was a little over protective since Ponyboy had been sick.

Ponyboy sighed now and looked at Darry. "I'm okay." He said. "Quit fussing."

Darry smiled and suddenly sniffed the air. "Soda did you start dinner?"

Soda nodded then cursed and jumped up. Ponyboy was usually the one who burnt dinner. Steve was laughing to himself.

"Watch your langue there little buddy." Darry called after him.

A few minutes later Two-Bit burst through the door and looked at Darry.

"I just heard, how's the kid?" He asked looking around the room and spotting Ponyboy on the couch.

"I'm fine." Ponyboy mumbled. "They ripped my shirt."

Darry laughed now and Two-Bit and Steve looked at each other in confusion. It wasn't something they expected, Darry laughing especially with Ponyboy just about conscious on the couch.

"Ponyboy look at you, you're lucky they didn't kill you. I don't care about a damn shirt."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause I got some many of them."

Darry nodded now seeing the kids point. He needed new clothes. He must be down to his last few decent shirts and hand me down from Soda weren't great either, they were full of holes from fights or stained with Oil and grease from where he'd fixed either Two-Bit's car or the truck. Darry sighed and ruffled Ponyboys hair.

"I'll buy you some new ones."

"With what?" Pony asked.

Darry shrugged and stood up, he could see how much effort it took for Ponyboy to talk and he was getting paler by the second. He got a blanket and put it over him.

"No more talkin' okay." He ordered. "Soda did you manage to save any thing?"

Soda came back into the room and nodded. "Nothing was burnt it's okay."

"That means nothing comin you Soda, you'll probably try and pass off black Chicken as an experiment" Darry smiled jumping up and walking in to the kitchen.

Sandy sat opposite Starr at the kitchen table. She was praying there wasn't going to be another party, she'd be tempted to sleep out on the lot if there was. She just wanted one decent nights sleep. She was starting to feel like she was walking everywhere in a daze. Starr looked up from her plate of food which consisted of cereal and mash and some other unrecognisable stuff. Sandy turned up her nose, watching Starr shovel that into her mouth made her want to throw up. Starr looked at her and smiled. She'd almost forgotten she was there to be honest, she never saw the girl and she was so quite.

"What have you been doin'" Starr asked.

Sandy shrugged and rested her chin on her hands. "Trying to find a job."

Starr laughed slightly now. "You wont get one here. Why don't you go back to school?"

Sandy sat up now shocked. She never thought about going to school. How could she go back to school.

"Either that or you could go clean the Soc's houses. I have a contact if you need it."

Sandy looked at Starr and smiled. "How come you didn't say before."

"You never asked."

"I didn't ask now. Could you get me a job?"

Starr looked at Sandy for a long minute and nodded. "You sure?"

"Well I can't live off fresh air. Sean, my brother, gives me some money but I can't keep bumming' off him. God knows he doesn't have all that much."

Starr nodded and smiled then "Alright then. I'll talk to my friend. Just don't do what Evie did?"

Sandy shook her head her. "What did she do?"

"Beat up a Soc then robbed the house. She was lucky didn't call the fuzz mind you the Socs parents were all up for callin' the fuzz, maybe it had been a boy they would have but the Soc didn't want to press chargers."

Sandy couldn't help but smile. "So what happened."

"She had to give the stuff back and clean the house for free for two months. That Soc was smart, knew full Evie would rather go to Jail then to do that. But she turned up everyday fair play to her."

There was silence for a minute. Sandy was aware the Starr looking at her.

"You could pass for one of them you know."

"Who?"

"A Soc. If you had the clothes. You're more like them then us."

Sandy wasn't sure what to say, she'd never really thought about it but she had noticed Starr tending to come right out and say things, she was brutally honest.

"I don't think so Starr."

"Well it's true, you're not Evie or that other one what's her name? She comes here sometimes too…"

"Sylvia?"

"Yeah that's her, you're not like me. And you're no Angela Sheppard."

That was true when she thought about it. She wasn't sure she was like a Soc though.

"I told Jason not to bring anyone back from the bar tonight, you look like you could use some sleep."

Sandy looked up startled, she didn't think she spent enough time in the house for Starr to notice that.

"I like to observe people."

Just at that moment Evie came storming in screaming for Sandy's blood.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Had to some some damage control here. Wasn't happy with the last chapter and Evie. I felt it was stupid.  
Anyways thanks for your reviews guys.  
Here we go. Round one. Ding ding ding. **

Sandy stood up and swallowed hard, there was no way she'd be able to take Evie she had to think of a quick way out of this. Evie wasn't one to sit down and talk. Sandy took a quick breath as Evie came storming into the room.

"You bitch." She screamed launching herself at Sandy.

Sandy landed with a thud on the ground and Evie was on top of her now. Sandy managed to push her off and scrambled to her feet. This was no cat fight, Evie was out to kill her, no hair pulling or slapping. No Evie was throwing full on punches.

"Stop." Sandy screamed as Evie went for her again.

Evie wasn't listening she had Sandy backed up against the wall and was punching her until Starr finally had enough and pulled her off.

"What's goin' on?" Starr demanded over Evie's death threats.

"She's been sniffin' around Soda again. I told you what would happen."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sandy asked close to tears now.

Evie starred at her now, what was wrong with her? Did she really just ask that. Evie was struggling to get loose again but Starr had a tight hold of her.

"You're a bitch that's what's wrong with me."

Sandy shook her head and walked out. If she stayed she knew Evie would kill her. She didn't understand why. Why did she care so much about her and Soda. It was very strange, Evie and girls like her were usually so cold, just like Dallas, they cared about no one but themselves. Maybe all the stuff she'd been smoking lately had made her crazy or something.

Sandy found herself standing outside the Curtis' house. She decided against her better judgement to knock on the door. Steve answered the door somewhat shocked. It was a known fact that no one knocked on the Curtis' door, they just walked in. Sandy would never feel comfortable just walking into someone's house. Sandy stood awkwardly for a moment just starring at her. Then Darry came into view. He must have wondered what Steve was doing just standing in the doorway. His face darkened when he saw her and Sandy wished she hadn't come. She wanted to turn and run. Darry had a way of making you feel either very much at home or very uncomfortable.

"H-h-how's P-Ponyboy." She stuttered.

Darry said nothing but turned his head and looked inside for a second. Then he stood out of the way and let her in. Soda jumped up when he saw her and grinned. Sandy gasped when she saw Pony sleeping on the couch. "How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He'll be okay thanks to you Sandy. Hey what happened you?" Soda asked approaching her.

Sandy blinked in surprise, what did he mean what happened. Soda touched her eye gently and she winced.

"That's gonna blacken, so what happened?"

"Evie." Sandy said quietly. She was embarrassed now. She was going to look like she'd been fighting. She hated seeing black eyes on girls, she didn't think it looked right. She noticed Soda was staring at her. He shook his head and looked at Steve.

"You'd wanna put a leash on that one." He said.

"Hey, she's nothin' to do with me man."

"You okay?" Soda asked now.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She looked at Ponyboy again and bit her lip. He didn't look right, he was a mess she felt really bad for him.

"Hey you get a picture of the fight?" Two-Bit piped up now and he received a smack across the back of the head off Darry.

Steve stood up now and put his hands in his pockets. "Where's Evie now?" He asked.

"At her friend Starr's house." sandy replied. "At least that's where she was the last time I saw her."

"Okay see you later."

Soda watched him go and turned to Sandy. "never thought I'd see the day when you got into a fight." He grinned.

"It's not funny Soda, Starr is supposed to be getting' me a job. I'm gonna look great turning up for work with a black eye."

Soda nodded still laughing with made Sandy smile now. Darry was sitting in his chair watching. He wasn't exactly thrilled that she was back in Soda's life again. Soda should move on, all the trouble she had caused. Darry felt betrayed too because he had liked her, really liked her. Soda noticed his older brother's glared and turned to Sandy.

"I'll walk you home." He sighed.

Sandy nodded happy to get out there.

Steve stood face to face with Evie. His face was dark as he looked at her. They were in the bedroom at her house. Starr had said she'd kicked her out after Sandy left and Evie had gone home.

"Jesus Evie do you have to make your feeling for my best friend that obvious." He yelled.

Evie just smiled and nodded. "Well at least he wouldn't cheat on me."

"Hey you did the dirty on me first. Anyway he wouldn't look twice at you."

"Why not."

Steve walked in a small circle around her and grinned evilly. "Look at you you're a slut. You're trash"

"I was good enough for you."

"More fool me." He answered stopping in front of her and grabbing her. Evie fell easily into his muscular arms. She'd forgotten how good it felt it felt. Soda had a good body too but Steve's was definitely better. Steve kissed her and she melted. Had she lost her head. She'd fancied Soda all the time she was going out with Steve but now, Steve was gorgeous and he was exciting. The more she thought about it the more she felt like a fool for ever liking Soda. Yeah he was cute but he was also too ready to settle down. She smiled now as she pushed Steve onto the bed.

Sandy and Soda sat on her bed smiling and talking. She was thankful Evie wasn't there. Suddenly Soda lent over and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I thought we were taking it slow." She whispered.

"I will go slow." He answered slyly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
Disclamier I don't own the outsiders.  
Thanks for the review and advice.  
Okay here's it is, I'm going for a smoke enjoy. **

"Hey can Sandy come over?" Soda asked looking at Darry who was making the dinner.

It had been a week since Pony had been jumped and Sandy had not been back to the house since. Soda wanted her and Darry and make peace, Pony seemed to be alright with her, Soda and Pony had a long talk one night about her and he Soda had explained everything to him. Everything was kind of getting back to normal, Evie was back with Steve and Sandy was back with Soda. It was just Darry, He didn't say anything but Soda knew he wasn't happy.

"You sure little Buddy?" Darry asked.

Soda sat at the table now and watched Darry work for a moment. He nodded slowly and turned to look out the window.

"I believe her when she said she never got the letter Darry. Something happened her in Florida but she wont talk about it."

Darry turned to his brother now and sat opposite him.

"You trust her?"

"Yeah I do. I know her Darry, Sandy could never lie to me. That baby was mine. She was protecting me, protecting us in her own way."

Darry pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure he liked it but he nodded slowly and ruffled Soda's hair.

"Okay invite her for dinner so. Maybe me and her should have a talk anyway."

Soda looked anxious at Darry's words and Darry couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry kid I aint gonna scare her off."

Soda smiled warily and jumped up. He patted Darry's shoulders as he passed.

"Thanks I'll go get her."

"Dinner in an hour." Darry called after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy looked at Soda through the old cracked mirror in her room. He was sitting on her bed watching as she brushed her hair as he buttoned up his own shirt.

"Talk about what?" She asked turning around now.

Soda shrugged.

"Okay ready lets go." Sandy said. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she stood up.

Soda smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "It'll be okay." He said as they began the walk to his house. The walk was taken in silence. Sandy was so nervous she felt she would throw up.

Darry was waiting on the porch and to say he had a face like thunder was an understatement. They were twenty minutes late after all. Soda smiled slightly at Sandy as they walked up the steps. Darry didn't seem to notice them and now Soda stopped. Suddenly he turned his head to look at them

"Dinner's almost ready Make sure Pony doesn't burn it will you." He said flatly.

"Hey what's up?" He asked. "I thought you were mad cause we're late."

"Are you?"

Soda eyes narrowed with confusion. He ushered Sandy inside and told her he'd be in a minute.

"Hey Darry what's up?" He asked again looking his brother in the eye.

Darry sighed and he really looked like he was trying not to cry. Soda shook a little with fear, the last he saw him like this was when Pony ran off.

"Umm nothing."

"Darry come on tell me."

Darry looked at his brother and nodded slowly. It just then dawned on him that he wasn't the only one who had to grow up too soon. He acted all immature and that around the gang but underneath it all Soda worried just as much as Darry. He worried about bills and getting separated just as much as Darry did.

"Soda I lost my job. I just got a phone call."

Soda paled. Darry might as well have told him some died. That was the worst news he could've gotten.

"How, why. You're his best worker."

"We lost some big contract. He was depend on it. Me and some other guys had to go."

Soda sighed and then smiled slightly. "Hey you'll get another job." He said.

Darry smiled in spite himself and nodded.

"Hey you still have your other job right?"

Darry nodded. Nobody actually knew what Darry's other job was. Something he came home form his job got fed and changed and went out again. Sometimes he went straight from work. He worked on the weekends too sometimes. He never said where he worked or what he did.

"I'll see if I can get some extra hours too." Soda said brightly. "We'll get through this."

Darry sighed and smiled now. "Yeah we will. Don't tell Pony you know how he worries."

"So I guess you wont be talkin' to Sandy then."

Darry shook his head and laughed. "Nice try little buddy."

Soda shrugged and they walked inside.

Two-Bit was there of course and Soda rolled his eyes. Didn't that greaser ever go home. He was watching Ponyboy and grinning widely. Sandy sat awkwardly on the couch, her head shot up when Darry and Soda walked in. Darry nodded towards her and walked into the kitchen. Soon after wards they were called to dinner.

Pony began to clear the plates and Soda helped him while Darry and Sandy sat at the table. Darry took a deep breath and looked in her frightened blue eyes.

"Okay come on."

Sandy stood and followed him out onto the porch. The evening wind was blowing slightly and Sandy shivered more with cold then fear. If Darry didn't like her anymore there was no hope for her and Soda. Darry watched her for a moment. He could see why Soda liked her, she was a nice girl and nice Greaser girls were hard come by.

"He was really upset when you left." He said.

Sandy looked up at him, she couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or indifferent. His eyes, his face were all expressionless.

"I didn't leave I was shipped off." She said, then she lowered her eyes. That just sort of slipped out.

"When that letter came back it broke him you know… I know he says you didn't get it…"

"You don't believe him or me do you?"

"You don't know what he went through Sandy. He went to Hell and Back because of you."

Sandy still stared at her shoes and nodded slowly. "I have an Idea." She mumbled.

This made Darry really look at her. He had been avoiding looking at her, but she looked so sad as he spoke about her being away.

"So what went on Sandy. Why didn't you get the letter?"

Sandy closed her eyes slightly. She didn't want to remember it why was he pushing her.

"I just didn't, if I had I would've replied. Course I would. I knew I was breakin his heart Darry but…."

"You weren't ready? Is that it you weren't ready?"

"Either was Soda Darry, he would've married me, we're just kids."

Darry nodded.

"You had it rough in Florida then."

Sandy nodded slowly. No letters, no phone calls unless she was there, no papers. It was hell. Sandy thought. She didn't want to tell him.

"Sandy if you hurt him again don't come back." Darry said.

"I swear Darry I wont hurt him."

Darry nodded. It was the closest she'd get to his approval. She smiled now as they walked inside. They both heard Soda let out a sigh of relief and even Pony and Two-Bit smiled. She did know that Darry was keeping a close on her but she expected nothing less. After all she'd do the same.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**One month later.  
Again thanks for all my reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter. **

Darry was sitting on the porch with Ponyboy on a Saturday afternoon watching the sunset. It's something he never really did before but Ponyboy had seen how stressed out he'd been over the last month and had dragged him outside. The kid was right too it was pretty relaxing and it made him feel really small. Ponyboy was watching him smoking a cigarette and smiling slightly. His hair was now almost back to it's normal colour and Pony had been feeling a bit down about that, although he hated his hair blond it had been a memory of Johnny and now it was almost gone just like Johnny was gone. Pony sighed now as he remembered Johnny. He still really misses him the hurt didn't seem to be easing at all like everyone told him it would. Darry glanced over at him and smiled back at him. The phone rang and Darry stood up to go answer it.

"Thanks Pony." He said patting the boys head as he passed. He was feeling a bit better now, more relaxed.

Pony stayed staring up at the sky as it began to change colour. It was as if someone was out with a paint brush and was painting the sky just for him. He blew smoke towards the sky and half closed his eyes.

Darry came back out and leaned on the rails with his back to Pony, he had a wide grin plastered to his face. Pony watched him for a second wondering if he was going to tell him what the phone call was about. Eventually he got tired of waiting.

"Good news was it?" He asked.

Darry just nodded suppressing the urge to pick Ponyboy up and spin him around he was that happy.

"Did you get another job?"

Darry spun around now and looked at him. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have eyes, it's been about three weeks? I wish you and Soda wouldn't keep things from me. I'm not a child it effects me too" He said looking up at Darry.

Darry sighed and turned back to face the sky. Ponyboy was smart he should've known he'd cop on sooner or later. Darry left the house every morning at the same time and looked for work. In the evenings he'd go to his other job and he hoped this was enough to keep Pony from finding out.

"Sorry kid, we didn't want to worry you that's all."

Pony shrugged. "So was it another job?"

"Yeah I got another roofin' job." He grinned. "Ol man Thomas put in a good word for me. The moneys good Pony."

"How good's good?" Pony asked taking a slow drag from his cigarette and watched as his older brothers face broke out into a huge grin. Ponyboy had never seen him grin like that.

"Enough to quit my other job." He said. "And still be able to pay the bills."

Ponyboy smiled now and jumped up and hugged his brother.

"That's good, me and Soda are always sayin' you work too hard."

Darry held his brother tight and couldn't stop grinning. These moments were rare in the Curtis household and when they came Darry felt like he could do anything.

A few minutes later Sodapop came bounding up the steps. He looked strangely at his brothers and stopped suddenly making Steve run into him.

"What'd I miss?" He asked cautiously.

Usually it was a bad thing when he saw his brothers hugging like that. He was relived when he saw that his older brother was actually smiling.

"I gotta new job." He said.

"And he can quit his other one wherever it is?" Ponyboy piped up.

Soda ran over to them and threw his arms around them too. Darry felt he was going to squeeze the breath out of him so he yelled for them to stop. Soda let go and chased Ponyboy inside. Words could not describe how light the brothers felt. Soda and Darry couldn't stop grinning all the way through dinner.

"When do you start?" Pony asked.

"Monday. We'll be putting roofs on houses for Socs. There's a big development goin' on over there. Lots of houses and no roofs." He smiled.

Steve looked up at Darry now and smiled evilly. "Leave a few holes in them."

Soda couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts of that.

Pony looked up now, he'd been pushing food around his plate while he was thinking. Had hadn't really eaten anything.

"Darry I think I should get a job." He said.

Darry stopped eating and looked at Ponyboy sternly. "We'll talk later." He said.

"Okay." Soda said suddenly to Steve. "Let's go meet the girls."

He jumped up, cleared the table quickly and practically ran out the door with Steve in tow.

Darry sat Pony on the couch and sighed heavily. He noticed the young boy wouldn't look at him.

"Ponyboy why do you think you need a job?" He asked.

Ponyboy blushed and he felt his ears go hot. He still wouldn't look up.

"I could use some extra cash." He mumbled to his shoes.

Darry smiled now and nudged his little brother. "Have you a girlfriend?" He asked.

Pony's eyes shot up to meet his brother and they were wide now. Darry laughed to himself as he watched the young boy squirm.

"W-what makes you say that?" He asked.

Darry shook his head still smiling. "It's usually why someone needs spends."

Ponyboy nodded slowly. He was looking at his shoes again. His toe was beginning to poke out the top of them he could use some new ones. Darry noticed it too and he stood and patted Pony's head.

"Maybe getting a job isn't such a bad idea. Just weekends okay I don't want you falling behind on your school work."

Pony nodded and grinned now.

"Have you any idea's?"

"Actually I already have one kinda. At the bowling alley. I told the guy I'd have to ask you first. You have to sign something I think."

Darry smiled again and nodded. "Well it's still early how about we go down now you can tell me about your new girl."

Ponyboy blushed again as they walked out the door. "Her name's Lucy, she's really nice."

Darry put his arm on his brother's shoulder as they walked to the truck. It was true his little brother was growing up. Maybe they should start to treat him more like an adult. It would be hard, Darry wanted to keep him as young as possible for as long as possible. Most of his innocence was already lost with all he'd been through, all he'd seen. Darry looked across at him and smiled slightly.

"Darry, no more secrets okay."

Darry nodded. "Yeah okay kiddo, no more secrets."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Thank you for your reviews you guys**

Sandy walked gingerly up the steps to the Curtis' house. It was six in the evening and she really hoped that Soda would be home. She knocked lightly first then a little louder when she was left standing for five minutes. The door swung open and Sandy couldn't hid her disappointment as she Darry standing there. He moved out her way to let her in.

"Soda's still at work." He said making his way into the kitchen. "He should be home in a minute. You can wait"

"Thanks." Sandy said looking around the room. Was it just her and Darry here? She really hoped not.

Darry came back in and looked at her sitting on the edge on the couch. "I wish you'd quit knocking. Just walk in next time."

Sandy nodded slowly and Darry sighed. There was still a lot of tension between them and it was something that would have to be sorted out. He went back in to check on the food and then came back and sat opposite her.

"Every time you knock I think it's the people from the Social. They're the ones who usually knock."

"Sorry." Sandy mumbled.

"Hey it's not your fault you were brought up with manners." Darry smiled and he finally got a grin out of her too.

"Well they were beaten into us…" She answered then trailed off and chewed her bottom lip. She shook her head and looked back at Darry. He was studying her very closely that last comment hadn't escaped him.

"Um so where's Ponyboy?"

"Doing his homework. The kid gets so much it's cruel."

Sandy nodded now. She really wished that all she had to complain about was too much homework. She'd been cleaning houses for a few weeks now and she already hated it. The Socs treated her like dirt. They ordered her around like she was their slave, a please or thank one wouldn't hurt every now and then. They noticed more if she missed a spot while cleaning rather then when she'd done a really good job.

Suddenly the door burst open and Soda came bounding in like a puppy. He grinned when he saw Sandy.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh that's nice Soda, the girl had to put with me while she waited and that's how you greet her."

Soda looked down at Sandy again and grinned again. "Sorry babe."

Darry looked around the room and then back to Soda. "Ah where's Steve?" He asked.

"Home I think. I don't know we're not joined at the hip."

"I was starting to wonder." Darry answered.

Soda went to lunge at him but Darry moved out of the way and he fell flat on his face with a thud. He looked up at Darry who was laughing at him as he helped him to his feet. Soda made his way back to Sandy and put his arm around her.

"So we goin' out later?" He asked. "I hear there's a party somewhere."

Sandy rolled her eyes. There was always a party somewhere if you looked hard enough. Even on a Wednesday night. Darry was calling for Pony to come and set the table.

"Just a sec" Came the reply from somewhere in the house.

Soda went to wash up and change but not before he warned Darry not to scare Sandy off.  
Darry poked his head in the living room again.

"You want some dinner?" He asked. "There's plenty."

Sandy nodded now as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving. Darry's cooking smelt so good as it wafted through the house. Ponyboy appeared and set eh table before he even noticed Sandy. Then he just smiled and nodded in her direction.

Two-Bit arrived just as Darry was serving up and he jumped onto a chair. Darry looked at him for a second before reaching for another plate.

"What, did you smell food?" Darry asked.

"Yep." He replied smiling. "You'll make someone a good wife someday Darry, bet you look real good in a piny too."

Darry glared at Two-Bit. "Bet my fist will look real good in your face."

"Sorry, bit touchy aren't we." Two-Bit answered pretending to be hurt.

"Zip it Two-Bit. One more word and no food." Darry snarled. "And you two can stop too." He added noticing that Pony and Soda were about to choke on their own food. Sandy watched the whole scene with a look of both surprise and amusement, she could tell Darry wasn't really mind, in fact he was trying to keep the grin from spreading to his face. Two-Bit pretended to zip his mouth shut as the plate of food landed in front of him. He looked for a minute his mouth squeezed shut and Darry sighed.

"Okay Two-Bit you can unzip your mouth."

Two-Bit smiled now and did as he was told. He ate his food in silence though and this Soda and Pony giggle more.

After dinner Soda and Pony did the dishes and Darry went outside for a minute. Two-Bit flopped on the couch with some Chocolate cake and a beer. Sandy decided to join Darry since her attempts to help Soda and Pony were met with them telling her to sit down. Darry looked up as she came out.

"Rough day?" She asked.

He nodded.

She sighed as she looked up at the sky, he was watching her she could feel it.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Sandy finally said.

"Yeah, Sandy how did you loose the baby?" he asked.

She couldn't believe he just came right out and asked like that. No hesitation or anything. But then that was Darry if he had something to say he'd say it.

"I just did?" She answered quietly.

"You didn't… you know…"

Sandy shook her head, eyes wide. "No, no way. I-I- well I fell."

"Fell. I see."

"Yeah fell against a table."

Darry was still looking at her while she lowered her eyes.

"So you fell and you never got Soda's letter."

"Hey Soda I think Darry's ran off with your girl." Two-Bit yelled from inside. Sandy sighed with relief when Soda came out.

"Let's go. See you later Darry."

"Okay." Darry muttered and he watched Sandy disappear with Soda. Something wasn't right there. Sandy was a nice girl and she wasn't too good at hiding things. She looked so sad anytime Florida was mention. It wasn't surprising he thought, since she lost the baby there. Darry thought there could be more to it. He walked back inside, Pony was gone back to finish his homework and Two-Bit was still watching television.

"No date Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

"Well I did ask Sandy but it seems she's taken by someone named Sodapop. What a name hey very what would you say….. original. "

Darry hit him across the back of the head and sat down to read the paper. Two-Bit covered everything with a joke.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Sorry for the delay folks I had sever writers block  
Thanks for your reviews for the last chapters too. **

Soda knocked on the door gently and heard Sandy moving around slowly inside. He heard her yell out as she crashed into something and he chuckled to himself. She opened the door and stared at him. It was late at night what was he doing here?

"Something wrong?" she asked panicking slightly.

Soda shook his head and Sandy heard the familiar sounds of Two-Bits laughter drifting down the hall. Soda rolled his eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"Got dragged here." He said.

"Oh thanks." Sandy replied standing out of the way and letting him in.

Soda smiled and walked past her. She flicked on the light and sat on the edge of her bed. Soda lay back with his hands under his head watching as she pulled on a jumper and a jacket.

"Are Steve and Evie here too?" She asked.

Soda nodded. "It's a Saturday night babe."

Sandy nodded. "So you couldn't stay away huh, I only left you like an hour ago."

Soda smiled and Sandy turned to face him.

"Soda I'm thinking about going to see my mum again."

Soda sat up now and watched as blue eyes shone with tears. She was still smiling trying not to let it show.

"Why?" Soda asked now.

"I miss her."

"Really?"

Sandy nodded. Soda didn't see why she did, her mother always came across as mean to him. She tried to rule Sandy's life. It didn't occur to him that Sandy was only sixteen and far from trying to rule her life, Margaret was trying to protect her from the bad things in life.

"Really." Sandy sighed.

"Then you should."

Sandy sighed now and looked at the ground. Soda reached out and brushed her blond hair behind her ear, he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back and fell into his arms.

"Are you worried?" Soda asked.

"Not worried terrified. She's practically disowned me. Sean says she still wont talk about me."

Soda nodded and rested his chin on top of her head. He noted how good she smelt and could help but breath in her sent deeply.

"I would offer to come with you but somehow I don't think that would help."

Sandy laughed softly and shook her head. "No I don't think it would."

"She knows you lost the baby though doesn't she?"

Soda was surprised to find a lump forming in his throat at the mention of his lost child. He also felt Sandy stiffen at the mention of it too.

"Yeah I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well the last time I saw her she shut the door in my face. I'm sure cousin Sarah told her."

Soda nodded flopped back down again on the bed. He lay now with one hand under his head and the other draped over his stomach. He looked up at he ceiling thinking. He was wondering what his parents would do in this situation, they'd be disappointed that he'd gotten her into this mess but he was sure his mother would've gone round to the house and talked to Margaret about it. He also couldn't help wonder would this have happened if his parents were still around. Darry gave him so much freedom, in fact Darry didn't really parent him at all. It was Ponyboy he gave a curfew to and Ponyboy he gave out to. He relied on Soda to help him and Soda knew that Darry saw him as an equal. Soda could take care of himself but Ponyboy needed taking care of.

He looked back at her now, she'd gone quite now and was tugging at the bed clothes.

"Did it hurt?" Soda asked now.

"What?" Sandy asked confused.

"When you lost our baby. Did it hurt?"

Sandy gasped slightly. Soda never really asked her about it before and when he did it was always the baby not our baby. She nodded.

"I wish I could've been there for you babe."

Sandy smiled now and crawled up the bed beside him.

"You were there in a way."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Soda asked

Sandy nodded chewing her lip now nervously.

"Why didn't you get my letter?"

Sandy sighed heavily. She knew she'd have to explain to him, she knew it was weighing on his mind.

"Sarah told me I wasn't allowed to get the post. I wasn't allowed answer the phone or go outside. I was a prisoner in her home. You know what I felt like?" She asked and without waiting for an answer she added.

"I felt like Cinderella, I had to cook and clean for her."

Soda shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?" She asked.

"For doing that to you."

Sandy smiled and turned around to face him. "You didn't do anything."

At that point Two-Bit ran into the room laughing hysterically. He jumped onto the bed and began poking Soda in the ribs. Soda sat up and pushed him away.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

Soda rolled his eyes and looked at Sandy. "Sorry forgot to lock it." He smiled.

Sandy was relived by the interruption. She hated talking about the past, she nearly told Soda what had happened the day she lost the baby.

"Okay come on Two-Bit lets get you home."

"Ah what don't I get to watch?" Two-Bit moaned.

"No come on." Soda answered jumping up and grabbing his friend roughly. Two-Bit swayed as he stood.

"Glory Two-Bit can't you go one night without getting drunk?"

"I could but it wouldn't be any fun."

Soda rolled his eyes and half carried Two-Bit out. At the door he turned to Sandy.

"Talk to you tomorrow." He grinned.

Two-Bit was singing now something Soda couldn't understand. He carried him out into the sitting room where Steve and Evie were crashed out on the couch. No chance of help there. Soda thought. He had half the mind to dump him there but he didn't. He struggled with him out the door and was thankful that he had at least brought the truck with him.

Two-Bit passed out as soon as the truck started moving and Soda smiled to himself. Good ol' Two-Bit. He thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Thanks for your reviews guys especaily Bow and Arrow Archer girl your reviews give me ideas  
Doodlegirl and ANGELMEGAN. **

Sandy was waiting for her brother Sean at the Dingo, she had decided to use him as a sounding board before seeing her mother. He was late as usual so she went ahead and ordered for him. He came waltzing in just as the waitress was coming back with the food.

"You know me well sis." He smiled.

She smiled backed and watched as he wolfed down his food. She began to wonder what it was with boys, didn't they believe in chewing before swallowing. Soda was the same and Ponyboy.

"How's ma?" She asked picking up a fry and twisting it inbetween her index finger and thumb.

Sean looked up at her in confusion. "Fine." He answered slowly. "Why?"

Sandy sighed and looked down at the table. She began to spill some salt onto the table and she drew circles in the mess she made.  
The waitress watched her tutting slighly but Sandy didn't hear her.

"I was thinkin' of goin' to see her?"

Sean let the half eaten burger fall onto the table and he shook his head his eyes huge with shook.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "In her mind you're dead."

Sandy gasped a little she secretly hoped that Margaret spoke to Sean about her, She had hoped that Margaret missed her as much as Sandy missed her mother. Sean sighed now and walked around to put his hand on his sister shoulder.

"Well what did you expect sis, you got pregnant out of wed lock"

Sandy chewed her lip now and shrugged. "I also lost the baby."

Sean lowered his head and nodded slowly. "It don't matter to her Sandy. She wont have your name mentioned in the house and Mary's just as bad, they wont want you near the house."

"I gotta try Sean."

"Okay okay. Come on I'll take you."

Sandy shook her head slowly. "No I don't wanna get you in trouble."

Sean smiled and hugged her tight.

"Good luck sis you're gonna need it."

----------------------------------------------------

Sandy was now standing outside the house. She'd been standing there for fifteen minutes now as the events of the last time she stood there played on her mind. Eventually the door opened and a small black head appeared. He smiled shyly and looked behind him before running out in the yard. Sandy picked Patrick up and swung him around.

"I missed you." She whispered.

He buried his head in her shoulder but didn't answer her.

"Is ma home?" she asked.

He nodded and pointed towards the house. Sandy put him down and walked slowly towards the house. She pushed the door open and sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't seen her mother in so long. She hadn't even bumped into her in the street, it was strange really. It was almost as if her mother was going out of her way to avoid her.

Margaret was sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea when Sandy walked in. She looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"May I help you?" She asked as if she didn't know her. It was like Sandy was just some random stranger who had entered the house.

"Ma please." She began.

Margaret looked up at her and for a moment, just a moment there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes but they soon turned cold again.

"May I help you?" She asked again more coldly this time.

Sandy shook her head and turned to walk out. She was at the door when she turned back and sighed.

"I lost the baby thanks to Sarah." She said.

Sandy passed Mary on the way out and smiled at her. Sandy received a cold stare instead.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "You better not have upset ma again."

Sandy shook her head.

"Good cause she just got over the shock you know. She was in hospital for ages after you left."

Sandy's face fell. Hospital, Sean never said. "W-what?"

Mary sighed and took her sister's arm.She marched her out of the house and sat her down roughly on a wall away from the house.

"Ma had a stoke. She still can't do much for herself, she doesn't leave the house much. It's your fault, you and that stupid hood."

Sandy lowered her head. "Sean never said."

"No he wouldn't he was protecting you. Sandy why'd you come back?"

"I lost the baby. She hit me and I lost the baby." Sandy said quietly.

Mary sighed heavily and looked up at the afternoon sun. It shone brightly on her head turning her hair into lighter shade of brown. Then she looked back at her sister with a mixture of sad and angry blue eyes. Her eyes were exactly like Sandy's eyes only Sandy's had grown colder with all she'd been through.

"Don't do that Sandy." She cried. "Don't make me feel sorry for you."

With that Mary got up and walked off and Sandy was left alone with her thoughts. Why had Sean not said that her mother was in hospital, or Sarah. It would seem like that was something Sarah would've thrown in her face.

Sean, who had been watching from the shadows, now walked over with Patrick in tow. He patted the young boys head and sent him inside. Patrick hugged Sandy tight before he an off.

"Sorry." He said. "I tried to tell ya."

"You never told me she was in hospital." Sabdy said coldly. She was angry at him for not telling her.

"Because I knew you'd blame yourself."

"But it was..."

Sean shook his head and held Sandy's two shoulder. He forced her to look at him.

"No it wasn't. It was a mixture of everything, dad's death struggling to pay the bills, Patrick not talking…"

"And me."

"Not just you Sandy. Don't flatter yourself sis."

She smiled slightly. She couldn't stay mad at him, he was only looking out for her.

"She'll never forgive me will she?" Sandy asked.

Sean shrugged. " I dunno maybe on her death bed."

"Jee thanks Sean."

"Have you told Soda how you lost the baby?" He asked suddenly

Sandy shook her head.

"Maybe you should."

"Ah what good will it do. The baby's dead, telling him how it happened will only hurt him more."

"Maybe but you might feel better getting it off your chest."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay fine. Lovely weather isn't it?"

Sandy looked at him, shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. They heard Margaret calling Sean from inside the house, he stood up.

"See you tomorrow sis." He grinned.

She nodded.

"Hey I'll have a word with her okay can't promise anything you know ma."

"Yeah thanks Sean."

He nodded and walked off turning to wave to her as he disappeared inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay folks time please. **

**Thanks for your Reviews guys. I love getting them. **

**This is the final chapter as the story is getting too hard to write.  
****Have fun kids.**

"She doesn't want to see me." Sandy was crying into Soda's T-shirt. Her whole body shook as she tried unsuccessfully to contain each sob. Soda hadn't seen her like this in a like time, in fact he was sure he'd never seen her this upset. He didn't know what to do except sit there and listen and stroke her hair. He'd come home early after telling Steve he didn't feel so good and found Sandy sitting on the doorstep. The whole time she'd been crying he'd been afraid he was going to hurl on top of her.

"Maybe she will in a few days, she knows now you want to see her…"

Sandy looked up at him and shook her head.

"No you don't understand, she'll never forgive me and anyway…" She sat up now sighing and wiping her eyes. She drew and shaky breath and lowered her head. "I'm not sure I care. I don't want to see her again."

Soda gasped now, how could she say that, he'd give anything to his mother again, even if it was just for a second. He was about to say something but he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

He stumbled back in the sitting room and flopped onto the couch beside her. Sandy looked at him startled. He had gone very pale. Sandy stood and pulled him up.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Soda didn't argue. He felt like crap and he was sure he looked like it too. He was asleep as soon as he felt the bed underneath him, Sandy smiled and covered him up, pushed some hair back off his forehead and noted how hot he was. She knew how lucky she was to have him, the whole time he was listening to her he was sick and never told to stop. He was the all the family she needed. He made everything in her life feel non important. Soda knew how to make her feel like the most important person in the world and she loved that about him. She just hoped he knew how much she loved him back.

Sandy kissed him lightly so as not to waked him and walked back out into the sitting room.

Darry came home a couple of hours later and was shocked to see Sandy sitting alone on the couch. The smell of chicken and potatoes wafted through the house. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Where's Soda?" He asked slowly.

"He's caught the bug that's going. He's sleeping."

Darry sighed. He hated when Soda was sick, God knows he wasn't the worlds best patient. He didn't like staying in bed, he kept trying to get up insisting he was okay when he wasn't.

"And Ponyboy?" Darry asked heading into the kitchen.

Sandy chewed her lip and shook her head. "he's not back yet."

Darry snapped his head quickly and looked at her. "Are you sure? Did he call?"

Sandy shook her head, she hated getting that kid in trouble.

Darry shook his head. "he always calls when he's gonna be late." he sighed.

"I'm sure he's okay, he's a kid he probably just lost track of time."

Darry shook his head, it slightly amused him that Sandy was calling Pony a kid when she wasn't that much older than him.

"no he always calls." He sighed. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe he's with a girl Darry, he's hardly gonna say, hey babe hold that thought I gotta call my big brother."

Darry laughed in spite of himself and shook his head again. "He would you know."

The door opened and Steve bounded in. "Hey how's Soda?" He asked

"Sleeping so be quite." Darry warned. "Hey have you seen Pony?"

Steve shook his head and looked at Sandy. "So have you been nursing him back to health?" He asked a sly grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Ha Ha" She replied.  
Darry looked at Steve now. "you staying for dinner Steve, Sandy made enough to feed to an army."

Sandy blushed slightly and smiled as Darry went to check on the food.

Ponyboy ran into the house and was followed by Sean. Darry walked out to the see him and was about to say something when he saw Sean. Ponyboy looked at Steve and nodded for them to follow him out.

Sandy jumped up when she saw Sean her face was pale and her eyes were huge, Sean never came to the Curtis house, what could be wrong to make him come here.

"Sandy I've been looking all over for you." He panted, trying to get his breath. "It's cousin Sarah."

"Oh." Sandy replied sitting back on the couch.

"No you don't understand, she's dead."

Sandy's head shot up. "Really? How what happened?"

"Heart attack early yesterday morning. Ma got the call this morning."

"How is she?"

Sean shook his head and sighed. "She's okay. She didn't want me telling you but I had too."

"Sean, I'm glad she's dead." Sandy said so coldly it made Sean looked into her eyes.

"May God forgive you Sandy for speakin' ill of the dead."

"You don't understand Sean, She killed my baby, she got what she deserved."

"Maybe, maybe."

He stood up and hugged Sandy. "We're not goin' to the funeral. Ma says she's not well enough to make the trip."

Sandy smiled and watched Sean leave the house.

Darry came back in put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sandy nodded.

"So how did she kill the baby?"

Sandy gasped now and looked up at him. He's heard, he'd overheard what she had said.

"It's okay Sandy but I want you to tell me everything."

Sandy sat on the couch while Darry sat opposite her and watched her. It soon began apparent when he shooed Steve and Pony put that he no intention of letting the subject drop.

Sandy took at deep breath and spilled the whole story out to him. It surprised her how easy he was to talk to, but it still hurt.

"You should tell Soda this." Darry said when she stopped.

"Why, why hurt him more?"

Darry nodded and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you were treated so badly, no-one should have to go through that."

She smiled at him now as Ponyboy poked his head in. Darry nodded to him and Sandy went to check on Soda.

"Are you staying for dinner Sandy?" Darry asked.

"Please." Sandy answered.

"Well you did make it, it's only right. By the way you're tasting it first."

Sandy smiled as she crept into Soda's room. He was still sleeping and the bed covers had ended up on the floor from the tossing and turning he was doing.

"He's lucky to have you." Darry whispered.

"I'm lucky to have him." Sandy answered smiling. "I know now he's all I got."

Soda was up and about a few days later and Sandy had begun spending more time at their house. She liked feeling like she belonged somewhere. She'd come to terms with the fact that her mother would never speak to her again and that was okay. AS her younger brothers grew up they'd be able to make their minds up about her and she knew she'd see them again. Tulsa was a big town but it wasn't that big.

Sandy did tell Soda eventually about the baby, well it just sort of spilled out one night. He nearly wanted to go see her mother but she talked him out of that saying.

"One day we'll be married and we'll have more children."

This always made Soda smile.

THE END.


End file.
